Soul Mates
by Krazykid500
Summary: When Zach first see's Cammie in Blackthorne and he falls head over heels for her, what will happen as they get closer? Please read, from the author of Blackthorne VS Gallagher. I do not own Gallagher Girls.
1. Who's that girl?

Zach Pov

I was sitting in the dining hall in the morning with Grant and Jonas, when something we never expected to see at an _all boys school_ happened. A girl walked down the length of the hall with a smile on her face. She walked up to Mr Solomon, hugged him, and whispered something in his ear.

"Who's that?" I asked. Grant shrugged stuffing his face with waffles as Jonas started to reel of an essay.

"She is Cameron Ann Morgan, known as Daughter of Joe Solomon, after her dad went MIA, Mother is Rachel Morgan. She attends the Gallagher Academy for exceptional young woman, her mother is the headmistress there. Staying here for the last two weeks of summer vacation. Sophomore." Jonas looked at me and I smirked.

"Thanks Jonas." I said. Cammie and Mr Solomon were still talking in hushed voices before Cammie smiled a wonderful smile and walked back down the aisle.

"Boys on the Cove Ops track, Sophomore year, meet at the gate, in casual clothing, in ten minutes." Joe said before stepping down and sitting at the table.

"But my waffle!" Grant exclaimed as I grabbed him and dragged him away.

xxXXxx

Ten minutes later we were standing by a van.

"Boys. You have to find this girl." He said holding up a picture of his daughter.

"You have to find out what is on the slip of paper in her pocket." I smirked.

"Easy." I whispered to Grant. Joe looked at me.

"You say that now Mr Goode. But finding her is the trickiest part." I looked at him.

"How hard?" I asked getting serious.

"Have you heard of the Chameleon Zach?" He asked. I nod,

"Yeah, anybody tailing him is done for." I smiled as Mr Solomon rolled his eyes.

"This girl, is the Chameleon Zach." He said. I looked at him mouth a gape. _We are dead meat._ I thought. He opened the van door and we piled in.

Cammie POV

I was walking around the town looking out for the boys. I saw Grant spinning round like a three year old with Jonas un packing some binoculars. Zach was sitting not to far away laughing at them like any complete stranger would. I pulled out my phone and dialled dads number.

"Hey, dad. This Zach kids good." I heard him pause at the end of the phone.

"What do you mean?" He asked sounding a little giddy,

"Well his team mates, I think Grant and Jonas, Grants spinning like a ballet dancer, and Jonas looks like a bird watcher." I said holding back a laugh.

"He didn't really take the binoculars did he?"

"Yes he did. And Zachs sitting a few feet away at a table laughing at them." I heard dad say something through comms to them and they suddenly froze. A very bad trait for a spy. They started to scan the crowd so I started to walk next to a bunch of girls around my age.

I flipped my phone shut and tucked it in my pocket. I walked around for a while looking in shop windows, buying clothes and joining random groups of people. I was starting to get bored and the boys had five minutes left to find me. I decided to spice it up a bit, so went in search of the boys.

xxXXxx

I sat in the Cove Ops class room waiting for them to get back. I had a table full of their belongings in front of me. A wallet, headphones, mobile, spare change, chewing gum. You name, they had it. I even found bugs. I heard them coming down the hall as I propped my feet up. They walked in the class room and all stopped in the door way as they saw me with their belongings.

"Cammie, why do you have their things?" Dad asked pushing through the crowd.

"Well, I got a bit bored and there was five minutes left soo.." I said drifting off.

"Very good Cammie, not only did you go un noticed, but you stole something from everybody. Do you still have the note?" He asked. I nodded stood up and passed it to him.

"Well now you boys have to wait longer to find out what it says." Dad said locking it in a DNA locked drawer.

I smiled as I saw Zach's smirk temporarily disappear from his face. I have to admit, Zach was cute. He has perfect green eyes and messy hair that managed to look cool. I looked at my dad.

"Dad, I need to go to my room and change." He looked at me,

"Why?"

"I need to go to the gym. Bex challenged me to a sparr match when we go back." His faced paled a bit and I saw worry register in his eyes.

"If you want Cammie, I can come down in fifteen minutes and help you?" He asked. I nodded knowing he was planning on teaching me a few more illegal moves.

ZPOV

Cammie walked out of the class room and head up the stairs. I reached out to get my watch back,

"Mr Goode, I'm surprised you got beaten by her." He said, then he seemed to re consider, "Especially since you stayed with Grant and Jonas when one looked like a birdwatcher and the other a ballet dancer according to Cammie." I looked at my feet.

"I didn't realise she was watching us."

"Don't worry Zach, she isn't a CIA legend for nothing. You'll hopefully do better next time." He said patting me on the shoulder. "Now boys, I have to go to the gym. I want a five page report on the mission on my desk tomorrow morning. Seven am sharp!" He said walking out the class room.

"Who wants to go see Mr Solomon fight?" I asked smirking,

"But…" Jonas started,

"Jonas, we can do the report later." I said dragging him out the room.

We were in the gym in no time and Cammie was stretching on the far side. She saw us and rolled her eyes.

"What do you lot want?" She asked walking over.

"We never see Mr Solomon fight so we thought we would come and watch." I said smirking. She rolled her eyes as Mr Solomon walked in.

"Zach don't you have a report to write?" He asked I nodded and he got the message I wasn't going to do it till later.

"Right Cammie. Start with a bit of gymnastics while I warm up. That's Bexs weakest point, she is more strength." He said and Cammie nodded. She done a few round offs and held a handstand for about five minutes. She soon started to do flips that I wouldn't have thought possible.

"Cammie, you look stiff, I want to stretch you." Joe said, Cammie nodded and walked over.

"Lay down on your front, we will do your back first." He said. She layed down as Joe knelt over her and grabbed her arms, pulling her back so her head was by the back of her knees. I couldn't believe somebody could be that strong.

"Now splits." He demanded as she slid a leg around the side and in front of her. He pushed on her shoulders then propped each foot up on a block as he pushed down again. If Cammie was in any pain, she wasn't showing it.

"Two hundred pull ups, three hundred sit ups and one hundred squats." He said as he walked over to me.

**Hope you all like my new story Review!**


	2. Getting to know you

ZPOV

"Zach." He said as he sat down,

"Joe." I mimicked his tone. He glared at me, "Sorry"

"Zach, I see the way you look at Cammie." I looked at him.

"Yeah. I never knew she was your daughter." I said,

"Oh, but she's not, she's my adopted daughter. You see, her father, Matthew Morgan, you heard of him right?" He asked and I nodded, "Well she is his daughter. Little Cameron Morgan. Once her dad went MIA, her mum and I got close, then eventually got married. I adopted Cammie as my own." I looked at him,

"She's Matthews daughter? The kid that used to run havoc at the headquarters by being able to sneak of without being seen?" I asked stunned as he nodded.

"I heard my name." She said. I jumped a bit and she laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." I said as she sat next to me.

"Its okay. Not many people do." She said leaning forward. "So, what were you saying?" She asked her eyes going wide. Solomon smiled,

"So much like Matt. You know he always had to know everything about everything!" Joe said smiling. Cammie smiled and I got momentarily lost in her dazzling white smile.

"Hey, Zach. I heard your supposed to be the trouble maker around here, what you done?"

"Not as much as you Cammie." Joe said smiling.

"Well, in our first year, we blew up the exam papers." I said smirking.

"In my first year, I set off a Code Black in the middle of graduation." I looked at her.

"Really?" I asked. She smiled,

"Really. So what else have you done?" She asked, I thought, I have glued all of Jonas's things down onto his bed, turned everything in Joes office upside down…

"I once put food dye in all my room mates tooth paste and they had luminous green teeth for a month." She smiled,

"I spilt my friends conditioner and re-filled it with volumising solution, I was in the infirmary for a month." She said. She must have some violent friends.

"Cammie, tell him about what you did to your mum." Solomon said to Cammie. She smiled,

"When I first started at Gallagher, I found out what my mum was cooking for dinner, got the chef to cook the same things, then when my mum turned her back, I swiped the food into my bag and replaced it with what the chef made. Then I added a tiny explosive to the oven, and the oven exploded. Everybody thought it was mum for ages until they found the things in my room." I burst into a fit of laughter as the bell rang.

"That's the lunch bell kids. I will leave you two in here for a while, come down when your ready." Joe said as he stood up and left.

"Hey, wanna go for a walk?" I ask her. She looked at me,

"Yeah sure. Where too?" She asked.

"Erm… there is this really cool window seat that over looks everything!" I said hoping to get her attention.

"Oh you mean the one down the secret passageway that over looks the entire dining hall?" She asked. I looked at her confused.

"What passage way?" I asked.

"Oh my, I have been here maybe two days tops, and I know more about the school than you do!" She said smiling.

"All right Gallagher Girl! No need to rub it in!" I said gently hitting her arm. She stopped a small smile playing at the edge of her mouth,

"Gallagher Girl?" She asked, I nodded.

"Well, you go to Gallagher, and you're a girl." I looked at her as she nodded in understanding.

"Nice going Blackthorne Boy. You can tell the difference between two genders!" She said before gently hitting me and running off. I chased her. I saw her run round a corner, which was a dead end. When I got round there she was gone.

"Not very good at hide and seek are we?" She asked. I spun to see her looking rather pleased with herself behind me.

"You have the most beautiful smile in the world!" I said. By accident. She looked at me,

"Thank you Zach." She said trying to hold in a laugh.

"I guess what I am trying to say, is even though I haven't known you that long, I love you." She froze as she stared at me.

"I love you to Zach." She said as she stepped forward and closed the space between us with a kiss.

CPOV

As I walked into the canteen with Zach, dad noticed our joint hands. And so did everybody else.

"Wait here." I told him as he sat down, I walked up to dad.

"Hey Cams. Good to see you two getting along." I smiled,

"Yeah, er… Can I go sit with Zach today?" I asked. He nodded, "Of course. Remember you only have a week before you go back to your mother!" He yelled after me,

"Yeah I know! Abby gave me some tablets that cure all kind of food poising!" I yelled back. I heard him laugh.

"She still hasn't improved." I heard him say. I don't know if he was talking about me with dads humour, or my mums lethal cooking. I sat next to Zach.

"Cammie, this is Grant, Nick and Jonas." Zach said.

"Hey" I replied.

"What was Solomon saying about 'she still hasn't improved'?" Jonas asked,

"Oh, my mum has lethal cooking. Literally, after I have eaten, I always feel sick after it." Jonas nodded understanding.

"So are you two…" Grant asked pointing a fork between us. I looked at Zach and he looked back.

"Yes." We both replied


	3. Trouble round the corner

CPOV

Grant, jonas and nick let their mouths go slack. I laughed as I saw Zach smirk. They quickly gatherd their composture and started to eat.

"Guys, I go back to Gallagher soon. So I want to make the last week really fun. What shall we do?" All the boys sat their smiling when Jonas face lit up.

"I have a camera in my room that takes amazing pictures. We could take it around with us and take lots of pictures, then the day before you leave, we can make it into a scrap book." I smiled nodding at the thought.

"Yeah I like that idea." I said. But where can we take the pictures?"

"Tell you what, Jonas, go get your camera and we will meet you in the gym in ten minutes!" Zach said jumping up and running out the hall. I followed as my dad yelled,

"Cameron, where are you going so early?" I looked at him,

"Gym with Zach. Explain later!" I yelled as I kept on running for the door.

xxXXxx

In the gym Jonas was standing with his camera as me and Zach warmed up.

"Come on Gallagher girl, lets see how flexible you are!" Zach teased,

"What do you want me to do, leg spin." I asked as I span round on one leg with my other one held up by my head. "Or splits." I said as I dropped down into splits, "Or backbends?" I said as I stood up and back bended to the floor and kicked over to stand up. I put my hands up and presented competition style to Zach.

"Wow Gallagher Girl, that impressive stuff!" He said, "Lets set out mats." He put his arm around my shoulder and I put mine around his waist, we turned around and walked towards the storage cupboard.

"Hey Cammie!" I spun round to face Zach as I got a faceful of foam.

"Zach! Where did you get that?" I screamed at him as I wiped the foam from my face. He held up a can of funny strings.

"Wanna fight?" He asked. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. We heard Jonas snap a picture but ignored him. I slipped the can of funny strings from his pocket and sprayed it down his back. I pulled away laughing and started to run.

"Cameron!" He yelled,

"Zachary!" I yelled back. He quickly caught up and tackled me to the floor where we fumbled around trying to cover each other in funny strings. After around half an hour we were out of funny strings.

"Hey Jonas. Keep that camera with you at all times. You never know when there is a good moment to capture." I said and he nodded.

"Where we going cammie?"

"Well, it is nearly dinner, so we cant go to far, so lets say I will give you a tour of your school!" I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him out the gym.

"So where does the tour, start?" He asked.

"Right over here…" I said smiling.


	4. Operation Gallagher

ZPOV

Cammie pulled me around the corner and hit some bricks and a door opened.

"Follow me." She said as she slipped in. About three minutes in, she turned on a flash light and opened a vent.

"Put the vent back up and the torch back when you are in." She said as she climbed through. I did as she said and followed her through the vent.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Shh" She said, "They'll hear us!" We paused and I listened closely.

"Has anybody seen Cammie and Zach?" I heard a muffled Mr Solomon,

"Probably making out in a passage way." I heard Grant snigger, joined by Nick howling with laughter. Grant was dead when I found him.

"We are above the dining room." Cammie whispered I nodded in response. Cammie crawled a bit further forward, the vent creaked and suddenly didn't feel very safe any more.

"Cammie…" I whispered. She looked at me,

"I know Zach!" She went to move forward very slowly, the vent creaked a bit more as she shifted her weight. The hall below us went quiet.

"Slowly…" Cammie said as she lifted her hand, the vent creaked some more before finally giving way, she give a slight scream as she fell. I stayed still, but my jerked movement made my part of the vent give way as well. I fell down beside her.

"Errr…" I heard Cammie groan as she sat up. She then went still, eyes wide. I sat up to see the entire school, trying to hold back laughs. All except Jonas who was now in front of us saying,

"Say cheese!" I jumped up,

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jonas face paled as I glared at him. I felt Cammies hand in mine as she held me back.

"Zach.. I think we are in enough trouble as it is with out adding murder to the list." She said.

CPOV

"Cameron Ann Morgan, I am very close to sending you home to your mother. Or worse, Abby!" He said, I looked at the floor,

"Sorry, but you know Abby will just laugh and tell you your being petty." I gave him a 'you know its true' look. He rolled his eyes.

"Last chance Cammie, or you go home early!" I nodded and walked to our table where Zach was sitting.

"Hey Cammie. How do you feel about doing something tonight?"

"Like what?" I asked,

"Maybe a walk around the grounds, movie night?"

"I like the sound of both. We could go for a walk around the grounds, then go back to my room and watch TV." He looked at me,

"You have a TV in your room?" I nodded at him,

"32" Flat screen. How do you think my dad has entertained me for so long?" He smiled.

"Okay, after dinner we will go for a walk."

xxXXxx

As I stood outside waiting for Zach to turn up, I heard the sirens go off and the faint sounds of the mechanical voice screaming, CODE BLACK CODE BLACK.

I knew I had to get back into the school, but it would be hard if they cover everything in metal like our school. I ran to the doors just as they locked mechanically. I tried to kick them down but it didn't work. I ran round to the other side where there was one window open. The window to where everybody was gathering.

ZPOV

We were all in the hall, and I was hoping Cammie got in okay. I was supposed to meet her outside but the sirens went off. Mr Solomon was counting heads when his face paled.

"Wheres Cammie?" He yelled, "Who saw Cammie last?" He was starting to get frantic.

"I was supposed to meet her outside, but the sirens went off, I thought she'd have got in." Mr Solomon started barking commands to the teachers when the single bullet proof window we had, shattered.

"What the!" Joe yelled as we turned around. We stared at the broken glass. Joe stepped forward, just as Cammie vaulted through the window and landing on her feet.

"This had better not go on my record, cause I didn't start this one!" She said completely serious with her hands up in the air. Joe smiled,

"Don't worry Cammie, I don't think there is enough room to add this on the report, besides, we know you didn't start it. But you can pay for the window to be fixed."

Cammie glanced around her,

"Don't you have like bullet proof windows? Cause that thing was easy to smash." She said pointing to the glass. Joe sighed,

"That was bullet proof glass Cammie."


	5. Goodbye Blackthorne, Hello Gallagher

CPOV

As I stood there, all eyes on me, I felt very un chameleon like.

"Sorry." I said looking at the floor, attempting the puppy eyes nobody can resist. Dad walked forward and put his hand on my shoulder,

"Its okay Cammie, I just want to know how you broke it." I looked up at him, I held up the small laser me and my room mates made one year.

"With this." I said. Dad looked at it.

"But when you four were selling this, it couldn't break bullet proof glass." I looked at him.

"Oh, trust me. It can now. Liz upgraded it by adding in a few more things." I said shivering. She even installed some small thing that gives you small electric shocks. Dad pulled it out, I backed away.

"What you doing?" I looked at him and eyed the taser thing wearily.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you! It hurts." He looked at me.

"That's how the girls get you out of bed now isn't it?" I nodded, "I wondered how come you had started to be on time to cove ops." I smiled. Dad flicked it back and handed me a broom.

"I wouldn't have broken it if I weren't locked out." I muttered as I started to sweep up the glass. Zach walked over.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." I didn't bother looking at him,

"Hey Blackthorne Boy."

"Jonas took a picture of this, do you want it included in your scrap book?" He smirked.

"Yeah, add it to the list of other things I have managed to do." I smiled.

"Need a hand?" He asked. Before I could answer he had another broom in his hands and was sweeping.

"You know Cammie, I really don't want you to go back to Gallagher. You have three more days left before you go back, and I want to make them special." He said, I smiled at him,

"You're making them special just being here." I said smiling. All the boys had left by now, Zach leaned in closer, and so did I. And before we knew it, we were kissing. I was enjoying his scent and busy wondering how soap can smell so amazing on him, when we heard the familiar click of Jonas's camera. We broke apart and looked at him,

"What? It can go in the scrap book." He said completely innocently. I laughed and so did Zach.

xxXXxx

"Cammie." Zach said. I was sitting on his bed in his room.

"Zach." I responded in the same tone. He smirked and sat down.

"Me and the guys were thinking maybe getting a group picture, of me and you, you and the others, then with the school, then the year." I smiled at him.

"That would be amazing." I said. He pulled out Jonas' camera and called in the boys.

Grant came up and gave me a giant bear hug that Zach got a picture of, then me and Jonas, then me and Zach.

In the picture of me and Zach, he had picked me up bridal style and we were in hysterics. After we had mucked about and took photos of me with them Grant announced,

"I think the schools waited long enough, let take her up there." And with that I was lead to the hall where the entire school was sitting waiting for me. There was two spaces in the middle. And you can guess who they were for. Yes. Me and Zach.

"Thank you Zach." I said. He lead me to my space as Dad took the picture, then all the years scrambled off except our year whom I had grown close too. In one picture I was perched on Zach and Grants shoulders with the other boys trying to grab me.

"Now you and your dad." Zach said pushing me towards Dad. He smiled and put his arm around me. Zach took the pictures, and one of me on dads back holding my hands over his eyes.

"Thank you so much!" I said to them all for about the twentieth time that day. They all rolled their eyes.

"Sorry." I said,

"Stop saying sorry!" They yelled at me.

"Sorry!" I yelled back, then face palmed myself as the boy started to laugh.

"Shut up Cammie, I think we have a scrap book to make since you leave in two days." Grant said running towards the dorm room.

ZPOV

Soon our dorm room was a mass of paper and glue. Jonas had put together a book and we were busy drawing in elegant designs and random pictures. It turns out Cammie is very artistic and soon, we had an amazing looking scrap book.

"Lets look through it." Cammie screeched as Jonas stuck the last page on.

"Alright! Calm down before you blow a fuse." I joked. She pulled the book onto her lap and opened it to the first page. There were floral designs around the edge and the picture of us all together. We smiled as Cammie turned the page to the one grant decorated.

"Grant…" Cammie said as she saw the design, it had a picture of her and me sparring in the gym, and grant had decorated it with hazardous signs and barbed wire. "Its amazing." Cammie finished.

The next page was the one Jonas had decorated, it was of Cammie and Me on the floor in the hall. He had decorated it with a vent going over the top and different pieces of technology around the side.

"Thank you guys." She smiled, she turned to the next page. The one I had drawn. In the middle of the page was a picture of me and her kissing. She turned an adorable shade of pink as she took in the design I had done. It was little doodles of us wearing different things like in one picture, Cammie had glasses on that were way to large for her head. She laughed.

"Thank you Zach." She said planting a big kiss on my cheek. I smiled,

"It's okay." I said putting my arm around her shoulder. She smiled as she carried on looking through the book. Eventually she got to the last page. The page was covered in the our years names and signatures. She smiled he brilliant smile as she put it in her bag.

"That was amazing. I cant believe I have to go home tomorrow." She said.

"You will come back wont you?" Grant asked looking close to tears.

"Of course I will, you two are like big brothers to me!" She said hugging them both. I smiled at her cuteness.

"Want me to help you finish pack?" I asked.

"No, its okay Zach. But I will see you standing there, saying good bye to me as I leave." She said sternly. I smirked and nodded.

"Deal." And with that, she turned around and walked out of our room.

xxXXxx

CPOV

I could barely sleep that night. I kept thinking of everything that had happened this summer. I had a boyfriend; nothing had been added to my permanent record unlike when I stayed with Bex. And nobody got blown up like when I stayed with Liz. I smiled at the memory.

We were doing an experiment in her bedroom, when Liz split two of the chemicals together causing her room to be filled with Toxic smoked. We cleared it up quick enough with out having to tell her parents, but her room was black and so were we. We ended up repainting her room that night when her parents were asleep.

I rolled over and looked out the window. I smiled and shut my eyes. Thinking about seeing my friends again tomorrow.

When I woke up, Zach was in my room staring out the window.

"What are you doing? Turning into a part time stalker?" I asked. He turned and smiled.

"No, I wasn't sure if you were up. I only just got in here." I smiled as I sat up.

"I'm going to miss you Zach." I said as he sat down next to me.

"Me too Gallagher Girl. But I will come visit you." He said. I looked at him.

"How?" I asked. He pointed to himself and said a single word.

"Spy. Now get up and showerd before I have to drag you out of here in your night clothes." He said.

"Go on then. Try me." I said no expecting him to stand up, give me a sympathetic look, and throw me over his shoulder whilst heading to the door.

"Zachary Goode, put me down now!" I screamed as he opened the door and walked me into the hall.

"You dared me." He stated plainly.

"Put me down. NOW!" I screamed as a few boys stuck their heads out their dorm rooms and laughed at me,

"Your going to wake up with no tongue tomorrow Douglas!" I screamed at the boy laughing from his dorm room. He retreated cautiously and shut his door.

"Getting a bit annoyed now aren't me?" Zach chimed.

"Zach!" I whined at him.

"Cammie!" He whined back. I hit him hard in the back and he dropped me. I made an instant run for it back to my dorm room. I slammed to door shut on Zachs face as he stood their pounding on the door.

"Zach, go away! I'm getting in the shower!" I yelled at him

"Alright. See you in ten mintes, by the helicopter, or im breaking down this door!" He yelled through the door.

"And paying my dad for a new one!" I yelled back walking towards the shower.


	6. Found

CPOV

I stepped in the shower and let the warm water wake me up. I knew I had nine minutes left until Zach knocked the door down, not caring if I was naked or not. I washed my hair cleaned my face. After five minutes I was done and out the shower, dressed in Macey approved clothes. With one minute left, I sprinted out my room and up to the helicopter.

"Three seconds to spare." Zach said. I smiled,

"Good to know you care." I smiled.

"I will always care about you Cammie." He said. I smiled as my dad gave me a warning look and took my bags from me.

"Lets really put him on the spot…" I whispered to Zach. He nodded, we waited till we saw my dad staring at us from the reflection on the helicopter, then slowly we leaned in closer together, our lips getting closer and closer. Until I was engulfed is Zachs scent.

We forgot about my dad temporarily and everybody there watching, until we heard my dad do an awkward cough as he said,

"Cammie, your mother will be waiting." We laughed as we hugged goodbye and I climbed onto the helicopter with my dad behind me. As dad shut the doors, he turned and looked at me.

"Cammie, did you read the slip of paper I gave you for the assignment?" He asked,

"No I didn't." I replied.

"So you don't know what is on it?" He asked, I looked at him,

"That is generally the cause when you don't read something with information…" I pointed out and I could tell dad believed me.

"Okay, that's fine." He said relaxing, and I was starting to regret not reading it when I had the chance to.

I opened my chemistry book and started to read. I could hear my dads breathing even out as he fell asleep. I put the book down and looked at him. I started to think of Zach, until my phone bleeped.

_Oh my gosh! Cant wait to see you again Cammie. Better be wearing Macey Approved Clothing!_

Was what I read from my phone. I smiled as I put back,

_Of course Macey, It pretty hard not to when you packed my bags._

I could hear Macey mentally thinking of ways I could be in my own clothing when she packed my bag. But luckily she doesn't know I have spare clothing at Blackthorne.

_Fair point. Where did you spend your summer cams?_

This is the one thing I forgot to make up a cover for. Then I remembered, they thought I always spent the summer in Nebraska with my real dads parents.

_Nebraska as normal. Been riding around old trails and decapitating scare crows, the normal. You?_

I responded, preparing for an essay.

_Been swimming, on campaign trails, two holidays and I have been practising things with my security guards such as brush passes, basic surveillance. You know, the things I need to get to Sub level two._

It was a smaller essay than normal as I put back,

_I didn't think your security knew your were an operative in training?_

I knew we both has secure lines as we were both using the phones issued by the CIA.

_No, they found out what school I go to, and they have level four clearance. Just._

I smiled as I replied,

_Got to go now Mace, almost at school._

I looked out the window to see our mansion slowly coming into view. As it came closer and closer I started to think of ways to wake dad up. As we landed the piolet opened the door as I put my finger to my lips, I went and stood close to dads ear as my mother walked up to the door. She smiled as she saw me,

"DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!" I screamed in the most manly voice I could manage. As dad jumped to the floor and started doing push ups, me and mum burst into fits of laughter.

"You should have seen your face!" Mum said in between laughing. Dad gave me a disapproving look as I stepped out of the helicopter.

"Hey kiddo, how did it go?" Mum asked hugging me.

"Great, I made friends with a group of boys and we made a scrap book full of pictures from the summer." I finished smiling as Dad put his arm around mum.

"Missing a few details aren't we Cammie?" He said giving me his either you tell her or I do, look. I nodded.

"Oh yeah, and I got to be in one of their assessments!" I beamed. Dad rolled his eyes.

"She fell through a vent, smashed bullet proof windows, and, the biggest shock, is Cammie here, has got herself a boyfriend!" Dad said smiling at mums reaction. I could tell her was waiting for her to flip. But did that come? Did it hell?

"Oh hunny! I'm so proud of you! Whats his name and what does he look like?" She practically yelled,

"His name is Zach, and he has amazing emerald eyes, muscular, and messy borwn hair that actually suits him." Mums smiled disappeared a bit.

"Whats Zachs last name?" She asked.

"Goode. Zachary Goode." And with that her smiled completely faded.

"What is it mum?" She ignored me,

"How could you even let her close to him!" Mum screamed heading towards dad.

"He isn't part of them! He hasn't been since he was eight!" Dad countered.

"How do you know that for certain!" Mum yelled again,

"Would somebody please tell me what is going on here!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Which is pretty loud. They both froze and looked at me.

"Nothing kiddo. Go to your room and un pack." I did as I was told, knowing it was no use to argue with her.

xxXXxx

In my room, I had unpacked and hidden my scrapbook. Determined to hide the evidence of my summer as long as I could. Macey and Bex had got here early considering Bex got a lift of Macey and her jet. We were just waiting for Liz to show up now.

"And then I done this and this and…" Smash. Bex was demonstrating how she defeated an enemy agent when she smashed something. But the thing was, nothing in our room was broken…

"Oopsy daisy…" We heard Liz's signature words.

"LIZ!" we all yelled opening the door to our best friend kneeling on the floor picking up the statue she had just knocked of the shelf. I laughed.

"Hey Lizzy. Unpack quickly. The dinner is about the start." I said shoving her into the room to unpack. She stumbled but caught herself before she broke anything else.

Once Liz had finished unpacking, we went downstairs to the grand hall. We went in and sat down. Mum walked up to the podium.

"Women of Gallagher, welcome back to what I hope to be another, amazing semester." She started as I zoned out. But I soon started to listen again when I heard the words 'Blackthorne'. I sat up straight and listened.

"So I would like to welcome. Blackthorne institute for young men!" Mum practically beamed as Zach and his entire year, walked into our grand hall. Their faces all lit up as they saw me, as mine did as well.

"Cammie, why are you smiling like a goof?" Bex asked. I ignored her till she punched me, I spun back around and punched her back.

"No reason." I said a little to quickly.

"Somebody knows something." Macey said. I gulped.

"Either you tell us, or Liz's truth serum does." Bex said as I wished I could turn and run.

"I will explain it all later, I promise. Here is not the right time." I said as Zach, Grant and Jonas walked over.

"Hey Cammie." They all said at the same time, earning raised eye brows from all of my friends.

"You guys this is Zach, Grant and Jonas. Guys this is Bex, Macey and Liz." I said. They all moved over to allow room for the boys as Zach sat next to me.

"Good to see you again Gallagher Girl." He said as he leaned over and kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"Nice to see you too Blackthorne Boy." And at the moment all of their year came over and started to say hello and hug me, earning me some death glares from the school.

xxXXxx

ZPOV

We had already planted bugs in Cammies room. And now we were watching them from our room.

"Spill." Baxter said pushing Cammie to a chair.

"Okay, well I didn't exactly go to Nebraska over the summer." She said.

"Okay…" Macey said urging her.

"Instead I went with dad to his other school in Maine, I stayed there the whole summer, I got to know all the boys and me and Zach are well… Dating." She said as every mouth but hers dropped to the floor in that room.

"Are you nuts!" Bex screeched, "You have a boyfriend and didn't tell us!" She yelled again.

Cammie stood up and pulled out the scrap book passing it to her room mates.

"Don't tell anybody about this book please?" She asked, "I wanted it to be special, between me and the Blackthorne boys, but now you three know so you have to keep it secret." She said completely seriously.

"Promise." All the girls said at the same time as they started to look at the pictures.


	7. split

**I didn't get many reviews last time which is why I took so long to upload. Along with the fact I have had exams. So I want at least ten reviews or I wont post the next chapter until I get those ten. So REVIEW!**

CPOV

"This was from when I smashed the bullet proof window." I said pointing to the picture of me and Zach sweeping up the mess,

"And this was from when we went jogging." I said pointing to another picture of Zach chasing me covered in mud.

"Jogging, or swimming?" Liz said pulling out her notepad.

"Lizzie!" We all whined.

"What?" She asked sounding very innocent. Bex snatched her note book and flung it across the room,

"No bloody notes!" Bex half screamed at her.

"What's this one?" Macey said pointing to the last picture, of me and all the boys where Zach had his arm around my shoulder and was kissing my cheek.

"That's from the last day I spent with them." I said a small smile playing at the corner

of my mouth. Bex nudged me.

"So, what's Zach like? Is he a good kisser? DETAILS! I NEED DETAILS!" Macey

screamed almost hyperventilation. I didn't think long before saying,

"Zachs, caring, loving, amazing. He's strong and we love each other. And yes Macey.

He is a brilliant kisser!" I finished off. Macey awwwwed at me and clapped her hands

together. There was a knock at the door and I opened it.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, wanna come for a jog?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, give me a minute to get changed." I said as I shut the door on him.

"Bex! Use this and take photos, stay hidden." I said. She nodded and took Jonas

camera from me. She nodded and sat down.

"Coming!" I called at Zach as I quickly changed and ran out the door. I grabbed his

arm and dragged him down the hall.

"Careful Gallagher Girl! Your going to run somebody over!" He said gaining his

balance.

"Oh well." I jeered sprinting out the school earning glares from a few girls.

"Cameron!" I froze. "Where are you going?" I slowly turned around to face my mum.

"Out the front door, around the corner, into the woods and back again." I said cocking

my hip and resting my hand on it.

"Don't be so cheeky." She said completely serious,

"Mum, what could possibly go wrong on school grounds?" I asked.

"Depends." She said eyeing Zach warily.

"Look Ms Morgan, you can trust me. And any way, we wont be alone, Grant and

Jonas are coming, and Bex is tailing us with Jonas' camera." He said, I saw my mums

Face relax a little, just as it sunk in what he had said.

"Bloody hell." Bex said stepping out of her hiding spot. "Trust me Ma'm, Cammie

Will be fine, if he hurts her, I'll hurt him." Bex said with a stony expression I knew

Was just for show.

"Fine, but be quick." Mum said as she turned out the door.

"Sorry Cams." Bex said shrugging and turning around to leave,

"Its okay, you did your best." I replied as she walked around the corner. But I knew

she would be back soon and looking completely different.

"Lets go." I said putting my hand in Zachs out stretched palm and heading towards the door.

**Sorry its so short. But please Review. I need ideas as I want to add in a bit of drama in the next chapter. So press the Review button **


	8. Make up and make out

CPOV

"What took you so long?" Grant asked hopping from foot to foot.

"Ms Morgan fancied a chat and Baxter was following us." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"We going then?" I asked tugging on his hand. He smiled and let me drag him forward.

"If we must." He said

"It was your idea!" I cheered back at him. He stood up taking both my hands in his and pulling me close. I went up onto my tip toes as he bent down, our lips got closer and I shut my eyes just as I wound my hands up through Zachs hair. I felt his warm breath on my face.

"Race." I said.

"What?" He said in a soft voice,

"Race you." I said again pushing Zach over and sprinting away.

"Hey! That is not very fair!" He called after me.

"Life isn't fair Zachary!" I called back. I kept running. Adrenalin flowing through my body. I wondered how Bex was keeping up with us both with out being seen. That moment of distraction, was all it took for Zach to wrap his arms around my waist and drag me to the floor.

"Caught you." He whispered with a smirk. He trailed light kisses up my neck and I struggled to hold back a moan.

"Zach, not here." I giggled trying not to give in to his seduction. "Please?" I asked as I twist my body round so I could look at him.

"Depends." He replied getting closer to my mouth.

"On what?" I asked him as his kisses got harder and closer to my mouth,

"On if you'll pay me back later." I sighed and I was about to reply when his mouth finally found mine and I was engulfed by his scent. His soft lips crushed mine as he asked for entrance to my mouth. I accepted and soon we forgot we were outside, snogging, with in sight of at least fifteen security cameras which I was certain Macey was making Liz hack into at that very moment.

"Erm.. guys." Grant said awkwardly. We broke apart as Zach helped me up,

"What? Jealous you don't have somebody as cute as Cammie?" Zach jeered putting his arm around me.

"Erm.. no.." He said pointing slowly behind us. Zach turned around and looked,

"Errr, Cammie." He said, I turned too, only to see my mum and Mr Solomon standing there with Bex between them.

"Bloody hell you two. If your gunna make out, get a room!" Bex said.

"Cameron, Zachary." My mum said, one perfect eyebrow raised.

"Care to explain?" Dad finished.

"Oh this should be good!" Bex exclaimed sitting onto the floor.

"Shut up Rebecca." Zach replied. I hit him to indicate that was a bad move.

"What?" Bex asked.

"I said, shut up Rebecca." He said, pronouncing her full name more promptly.

"You bloody…" Bex screamed as she lunged forward cutting herself off mid way through sentence.

"Ms Baxter!" My mum called. Bex didn't reply and carried on running straight towards Zach. Dad ran up beside her and moved in front. As Bex reached dad, who was expecting her to stop, she jumped and tried to throw herself over the top of him.

"Here we go." Mum said walking forwards towards dad who had a struggling Bex flung over one shoulder.

"Ms Baxter! Calm down right NOW!" Mum screamed,

"Not until I rip his head off!" Bex screamed back. A small crowd was gathering and mum walked forwards and stood in front of Bex.

"Rebecca!" Mum yelled, Bex stopped struggling and stared at her,

"Hey Ms Morgan, nice day for a stroll huh?" Bex said calmly as Dad put her back on the floor.

"No, but it's a nice day for a stroll to my office to make a phone call to two very unhappy agents."

"Bloody hell." Bex said as she walked next to mum, "Next time goode!" She snarled over her shoulder.

"Cant wait." Zach replied.

"Zach you complete idiot! She would have killed you if dad hadn't stopped her!" I yelled smacking his arm, hard.

"Really?" He asked,

"Really." Dad said. "She grew up with the Baxter's. Of course she will hurt you." Dad said also clipping him round the head.

"You two, my office now. We have a little discussion to get over with. And with that, we were being paraded through the school grounds.

**Hey guys. I felt I owed this to you cause I got the last two chapters the wrong way round, but their sorted now so review as the next chapter is coming soon!**


	9. Spyings what we do

As we sat in his office, we sat awkwardly away from each other on his plush brown sofa as he made himself a cup of coffee.

"Come in Rachael." He called out as my mum walked in.

"Right you two." She said sitting on the desk like she owned it. Which she probably did but I wasn't about to go into that. Dad sat down next to her.

"Its alright, sit next to each other. We know you both 'love' each other." Joe said putting quotation marks in the air. Zach shuffled awkwardly over to me, squishing me against the edge.

"We are both very happy about this, but we have a few rules." Dad scoffed when she said they were both very happy receiving a stern glare from my mum.

"One, no make out sessions. You may both be sixteen, but your not married or out of school yet!" Mum said looking between us.

"And second, don't do any double disappearing acts. Its bad enough when Cammie does." Dad said. I rolled my eyes,

"Dad, we know." I said standing up and heading for the door,

"Not so fast missy." Mum grabbed my arm and dad grabbed the other holding my in place between them.

"If we see anything else like that… out there…" Dad said awkwardly, "You can dream up the punishment!" He said as they both let go.

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind." I said holding out my hand to Zach, who promptly took it. "We have to finish our walk!" And with that we turned and walked out the office shutting the door behind us, but not before my mum yelled,

"And only walking!" We laughed and disappeared around the corner.

xxXXxx

As I walked into my room, I was jumped on my Liz and Macey.

"Oh my god! You two were totally at it. In front of your mum and dad!" Macey shrieked.

"Where's Bex?" I asked completely avoiding her statement.

"Oh she followed you. I think she climbed outside his office window once your mum let her go, to take photos of what ever." Macey said backing down to file her nails.

"Ah… What!" I yelled when the words sunk in. "She took photos from outside my dads office window!" I yelled again. Macey held up her hands in mock surrender as Liz screeched,

"Cam! Look at this!" I swung around to see her laptop screen, to see CCTV footage of Bex scaling the wall outside my dads office window with the camera, then disappearing after a few minutes.

"Wow." Was all I could muster. I heard the door open and went barrelling from one end of the room, to the other, straight towards Bex.

"YOU TOOK PHOTOS!" I yelled at where I had her pinned up against the wall.

"No!" She yelled not showing any signs of lying.

"Liar!" I screamed in her face.

"Morgan, get off me!" She screamed starting to struggle against my grip.

"No way Baxter. Not until you tell me what you saw and heard!"

"I heard nothing!" She screamed back,

"If you didn't hear anything, what did you see?" She rolled her eyes and smiled,

"Your good Morgan. Your good." I smiled,

"I know Baxter. Now spill!" I said making sure I hurt her. She didn't scream so I kneed her in the stomach where she currently had a half open wound from P&E. Lets just say she is currently plotting revenge on Eva.

"Argh!" She screamed out in pain. "Morgan Stop please?" She screamed in desperation, I took my knee away and threw her to the floor, making sure I sat on her back with her hands firmly held behind her back.

"Cammie!" I heard a male voice yell in disbelief as I was suddenly swept off my feet.

"I need to know what she saw or heard!" I screamed struggling against his grip.

"Hey cams, calm down. Its nothing personal!" He whispered in my ear.

"But things get easily misunderstood!" I said quietly relaxing. He let go,

"Not at this school cams." He said wrapping me in his arms.


	10. The first attack

ZPOV

Bex, Macey and Liz left the room so we could have a talk, but I'd no doubt they'd planted bugs.

"Cammie, what's up with you?" I asked crouching in front of where she was sat on her bed. I rested my hands on her knees.

"I don't know, Zach. I don't feel like I can trust anybody but you." She said looking away from me.

"Cammie." I said putting a finger under her chin to make her look at me, "Nobody here at this school will betray you. Remember, you're all sisters and you protect each other." She sniffled a bit and rolled her eyes,

"Yeah but your mum went against us, she is trying to kill a sister." I tensed when she said mum,

"Cammie, she isn't my mum, by birth, yes, but I want nothing to do with her. You have to understand not everybody is like her." I took her hands in mine and she looked at me,

"I know Zach, but its just so hard." Something dawned on me suddenly,

"How do you know about my mum wanting you?" She looked at me,

"I over heard my mum and Joe talking about it, so I done a bit of re-search. Then I hacked their database…" She looked down at the floor.

"I never knew you were that good at hacking!" I said smirking.

"Stop smirking Goode." She said with out even looking up. I laughed.

"Cams, I know it's hard, but you have to trust people okay? Especially, me, Bex, Liz, Macey, your mum, Joe and Abby. Okay?" I asked, she looked up and nodded.

"Okay." She said smiling and diving into my arms hugging me tightly. I kissed her lightly on the head.

xxXXxx

CPOV

As my internal alarm told me to get up, I heard a soft thud outside. I stood up quietly so I wouldn't wake up the others, I opened up the door quietly and peered out seeing a shadow running around the corner. My instincts starting to set in as I went after it, knowing soon it would come to the east wing where the boys were staying and would either face a bunch of boys, or just Cammie the Chameleon. But as I rounded the corner, there was nobody there. The door hadn't been touched

"Well hello again." I spun round to see Zach's mom. The one who has been planning to take me.

"What do you mean again?" I spat at her,

"Oh Cameron, we've been keeping tabs on you for ages."

"What do you want with me?" I said as calmly as I could muster, my training slowly coming back to me.

"Oh, just a little bit of information you have in there." She said pointing to my head.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but you can't have it." I said getting a bit worried now, I knew I could run into Zach and Dr Steve, but before I had a chance to run, A pair of strong arms grabbed me around the waist. I screamed and started lashing out. Soon another man appeared in front and held and old rag that smelt of vomit over my mouth and nose. I kept trying to scream and lash out.

"Somebody shut her up before the whole school wakes up!" Catherine snapped. But her desperate wish came too late. My vision started to go blurry and I could feel myself slipping into darkness as I struggled to scream and kick any more.

"Let my daughter go!" I recognised the voice of my mum.

"Mum…" I started before feeling something cold and sharp being pressed against my throat as the rag slipped off.

"We know how to use this Rachael, and we know how to make the death a long and painful one." The strong arms hoisted me up a bit straighter causing the knife to dig into my neck a bit harder. I glanced at my mum and saw her mask on, I knew it was hiding her fear of loosing me, her fear she'd witness me die. Suddenly the arms let go and I dropped to the floor since my legs couldn't hold me. I was caught in another pair of strong arms. I tried to squirm out of his grasp,

"Gallagher girl, its me." He whispered in my ear, I let relief flood over me, as I watched the girls and boys start to take on the goons. "Told you you could trust them." He said again. Suddenly Zachs arms disappeared just as my vision began to refocus. I tried to fight the remaining fuzziness as I suddenly hit the floor. I felt my head smash into hard floor as I fought to stay awake and started to scramble to get back up. I found a wall and pulled my self up as I wobbled a little bit, I heard my mums voice,

"Cammie!" She screamed, I spun round and ducked a mans punch. And I ducked I noticed my head was bleeding in the reflection of one of the display cases. But before I could kick him, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him. He stuffed a rag over my nose and mouth pushing my head against his muscular chest, preventing me from escaping. I counted the seconds in my head and soon started to loose my strength. I soon heard the faint sound of Zach screaming, a vase smashing, and I was free falling towards the earth. With no strength left to catch myself, I plummeted, hitting the floor and feeling the drowsiness come over me. I felt somebody try to carry me away but her was soon gone and I felt the jolts as Mr Solomon ran through the school halls carrying my limp body in his arms, then I let the blackness engulf me.


	11. desperate times

ZPOV

I saw Joe pick up Cammie and start running, I saw Bex and Macey go with him as protection, I swung a punch at a good attacking Liz and walked right up to my mother.

"Hello Zachary." She said, sweetness dripping in her voice, I realised I was now a few inches above her. "Come now darling. You cant really like the Morgan girl? She's the bad one remember. We're the good side, come with me." I rolled my eyes at her,

"I know the truth now Catherine. It wont work anymore." She looked at me and eyed me up and down.

"So your onto first name basis are we? I preferred it when you called me mum." I squinted my eyes at her and then looked up and away,

"Well it's a shame your not my mum." I spat. "I don't see why you cant leave me alone, why you cant leave Cammie and her family alone. What do you even want with her any way?" I asked calmly.

"Just a little bit of information she has inside her head. I will take it quickly and painlessly, she wont notice its gone."

"A bit like I wont notice your gone!" I said lunging at her. She swerved out my grasp and I spun round to face a goon about twice my size.

"Hello Zachary." He said as he went to smack me round the face.

"Goodbye Fredrick!" I said as I swept his legs out from under him and slapped a napotine patch on his head.

"Very good Zachary. Maybe I should re-recruit you?" I gave out a snort,

"I would never, ever, work for you again!" I said. I noticed most the goons had gone and only a few girls remained, all the others had gone with the boys to the infirmary,

Eva, Tina, Micky, Anna and Rachael, stood beside me.

"And you have to go through us to get to him." Rachael said sliding in front of me. I saw my mum pull out a gun and point it at her,

"Mum, please. Just this once, okay, please doesn't hurt them!" I yelled at her willing tears to my eyes.

"Oh Zachary, suck it up!" She yelled, I saw her flick the safety off on the gun and aim it straight at Rachaels head.

"Get behind me!" I yelled pushing them behind.

"Zachary move it!" I stood square in her path, concealing all of them, "Zach! Move it!" I still didn't budge. "I'll shoot you as well then!"

"No you wont. You would never hurt me. I'm your only son, and you and I both know you wouldn't hurt me." I stood looking her right in the eye to show her I'm not scared of her.

"I'll get you for this Zach!" She screamed as she dove out the window. I ran to the window but she was no where to be seen. I turned to a shaky Tina,

"Where would Joe have taken Cammie?"

"The subs. Most likely Sub level 3." She said and with that I was off.

CPOV

I could hear the light buzz of machines and felt somebody holding my hand. I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't, I shifted my hand a bit and I heard somebody sit up straighter.

"Cammie?" I heard Joes voice, "Cammie can you hear me?" I sounded like he was yelling.

"Yes Joe I can hear you! Stop yelling!" I lifted a hand and rubbed my eyes, peeling them slowly open and seeing I was in the Sub levels.

"How do you feel?" He said, his voice a bit quieter.

"Good." I said, sitting up, but my throat was sore and I began to cough.

"Here." He said passing me a glass of water. I gulped it down quickly and he laughed, "Welcome back to the land of the living Cameron." He said perching on the bed beside me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked afraid he was going to say days, weeks or even months.

"A few hours. You got a lot of knocks on the head. A habit we really need to get you out of." He laughed and brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. "Zach's only just gone. He looked terrible so I sent him to clean up a bit." I smiled,

"Thanks Joe. Is everybody alright?" I smiled,

"Yeah a few broken bones, but nothing we can't fix." The door suddenly burst open and in piled Zach, Bex, Liz, Macey and my mum.

"Oh My God! You scared the living day lights out of us!" Macey half shrieked,

"You bloody idiot! Why didn't you wake us!" Bex yelled on top of her,

"How you feeling?" Zach asked over Bex and kissing me gently on the head, I went to reply but there was a loud smash and Lizs signature,

"Oopsie Daisy." And we all went silent.

"Just a vase and water." She said innocently.

"Hey Kiddo, how you feeling?" Mum asked standing at the end of my bed,

"Better now every one has stopped screaming!" I said laughing.

"Right, Camster, I have to go, but you meet me outside tonight at six on the dot. No later okay?" I nodded not going to question him. He stood up and left shutting the door quietly. I let out a yawn and laid down.

"Guys I'm really tired." I lied, they all nodded and scooted out the room. I laid their thinking. Thinking about all those kids who fought to save me. All those students lives that could have been ended tonight. And that's when I knew what I had to do.

I had to run away.


	12. desperate actions

CPOV

The nurse discharged me from the infirmary and told me to take it light for a few days. I said okay and walked up to my dorm. The others were all in class so I didn't need to worry about them catching me. I packed a few changes of clothes and some disguises I borrowed (stole) from sub level two. I grabbed a pen and paper and started to write a note,

_To all of you,_

_I know you're all going to go mental, but you have to understand I done it for a reason. I need to protect you all. I have to protect the sister hood, and the brother hood. Please don't look for me._

_Chameleon_

_P.S, Love you lots, especially Zach._

I set the note in the bathroom on the mirror and walked down the hall towards the tapestry passage way. I went through it and came out a few metres away from the guards. I timed it so the cameras weren't looking at me, and I made a run for it. The only problem was, my year were out doing P&E. And they were doing trailing. So I crept towards the wall as quietly as I could, I was almost at the top, when I was pulled back down, by non other, than Bex.

"Where the bloody hell do you think your going?" She practically screamed.

"Get off me Bex!" I said calmly.

"Tell me where your going. Your supposed to be in the infirmary!"

"I was going for a walk!" I said trying to wriggle out her grasp,

"Where? Around the school wall?" She asked sitting on me so I couldn't wriggle any more.

"Bex! What are you doing!" It was Zach, brilliant. He ran over and stood over us.

"She was climbing the wall." Zach looked at her, then at me,

"So why did you have to sit on her?"

"Because she may have been running away! Or the COC could have seen her and taken her!"

"Or you could have gone mentally insane!" I snapped at her. She slapped my round the face,

"Bex!" Zach yelled. He pushed Bex of me and helped me up.

"I'm sorry guys." I said as I punched Zach and kicked Bex, knocking them both out. I slapped of napotine patches and started for the wall again.

"Stop her!" Came Maceys shout. She was waving the note in her hand as a guard came barrelling round the corner and straight for me. I clambered over the wall and ran, knowing there were about six guards on my tail. I ran as fast as I could down the high way.

"Cameron Stop!" I knew one of them was bubble gum guard.

"Cammie! Please!" And that one was Mr Solomon. I heard another pair of feet catch up realising I now had seven highly trained operative on my trail.

"Cameron Anne Morgan! Stop this instant!" My mum screamed at me as I rounded the corner and straight through the forest, towards the town centre of Roseville, somewhere I can blend in.

"Im sorry mum!" I yelled back. I heard the feet carry on after me and my mums desperate crys for my to stop as I kept on running through the woods.

"Cameron! Stop!" Bubble gum guard yelled. "What do you think your doing?" He yelled again.

"Running away!" I yelled knowing they had split and were planning on cornering my in the town centre.

I burst through the trees into the town centre with bubble gum guard right on my tail. I saw Dillion and Josh and Dee Dee and ran at them diving into the middle of them.

"Hide me!" I said as I tried to look natural. I saw bubble gum guard stop and search around, as my mum and Mr Solomon caught up, as well as the rest of the guards. They started to look around.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"No questions Josh! Just do it!"

"Awwww, is little Gallagher Girl running away from school?" Dillion teased,

"Shut it Dillion!" I said through gritted teeth. I saw one of the guards stop and stare at me for a few seconds. Dillion saw it too.

"Hey. She's over here!" Dillion yelled pushing me out from them and right into his line of view.

"I see her!" The guard yelled.

I said some very colourful words in farsi and ran, with six guards, and two family memebers on my tail, I ran like a mad woman. People dived out my way as they saw my Gallagher uniform and the guards chasing me, I heard whispers break out.

"Cameron Anne Morgan Stop!" My mum yelled again as I dove over a few stalls, over a railing and straight into a mob of teenage girls.

RPOV

Why is Cammie doing this? Why is she running? She's just jumped over and railing and into a crowd. I dove straight in after her, as did Joe. The guards started to scan for her in detail, knowing how good she is at blending in. I saw somebody with a white top on with a ruck sack.

"Cammie." I yelled as I ran and spun the person around. It wasn't Cammie.

"I'm sorry, thought you were somebody else." I said and rushed of.

"Cammie!" I heard Joe calling, then I heard more calls,

"Gallagher Girl!"

"Cams!" It sounded like the rest of her class had got here and were searching as well. Out the corner of my eye I saw somebody climb over and fence start to casually walk on. I would have let it past, if that person wasn't my daughter!

"Cameron!" I heard another call, then I ran as stealthily as I could up being Cammie and dragged her into the corner.

"Cameron! What do you think your playing at?" I screamed spinning her round. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she just hugged me.

"I'm sorry mum. I didn't know what else to do. I don't want anybody to get hurt because of me." She said full on crying.

"Oh kiddo. Nobody is getting hurt because of you. They all know you'd do the same for them." I said smoothing her hair. I pulled the napotine patched out her pocket and bag and pulled her away from my chest.

"Im so so sorry mum." She said.

"Its okay, but promise, you'll come back with us and won't try this again?" I asked. She nodded, but I saw her pupils slightly dilate.

CPOV

Mum took my hand and we walked back into the town centre where we met up the others. We got weird glances off the public and mum decided that she wanted to walk back, just me her and Joe so we could talk this through.

Little did they know it would be the last thing they say to me…


	13. Plan B

CPOV

In my mind I thought of the Pros and Cons of knocking out my mother and god father.

Pro: I can run away

Con: I will get in a lot of trouble when I return

Pro: They won't be expecting it

Con: If it fails, I will be in lots of trouble

I decided I would risk it. After all, aren't we trained to take risks?

"What you thinking about Cammie?" Joe asked. I looked at him, and I shrugged.

"Don't know. Just a lot of things I guess." I replied

"Hey Kiddo, why did you run away?" I looked my mother square in the eye.

"I just don't want anybody else to get hurt because of me." I willed tears to my eyes as I stopped walking. "I hate seeing the people I love and care about the most getting hurt because of me. I just wish…" I cut myself off with sobs as my mum gave me a hug.

"Kiddo, I know its hard, but we'll get through this." I pulled away,

"No you don't know. You were never wanted at 16!" I turned towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" Joe called.

"For a walk!" I replied as I walked off away from them. "And don't follow me! Liz has a tracker on me!" I heard Joes foot steps stop behind me as he watched me walk into the woods. I knew soon one of them would come looking for me. I climbed a tree and waited for them to come.

"I'm sure she went this way Rachael." I could hear Joe talking into his Comms. I waited till he was about to walk under, before dropping on him, knocking him to the floor. I slapped a napotine patch on him and tied him to the tree trunk. I took out his Comms and listened to my mothers frantic calls.

"Joe, I'm coming in." I heard her say and I was off walking towards another tree, waiting to pounce again.

**Sorry its late but been very busy. Will update soon **


	14. When all else goes wrong, apologise

CPOV

I saw my mum coming, well… I heard her first through comms… but still. As she crouched over by Joe, I turned into the chameleon I am and snuck up behind her. Giving her a hug, I stuck a patch on her and laid her gently down by Joe.

"Remember I done this for your own good." I whispered as I turned around and ran.

ZPOV

It had been a while since Joe and Ms Morgan said they would walk back, I began to wonder if something has gone wrong. I snuck out the door and through a secret passage way and began to trace the high way.

"Joe!" I called out, I stopped when I saw a branch bent at the wrong angle, I looked through. I saw some foot prints that showed who ever made them, was running. I slipped in and followed the messed up dirt.

"Joe!" I yelled out again, I spotted something move around the corner and saw Cammie running.

"Cammie!" She looked at me and stopped for a second, then took off. I followed.

"Go away Zach!" She screamed back at me rounding a large tree. I followed closing the space between us. I grabbed her around the waist and tackled her to the floor, pinning her under me I looked at her in the eye. I looked at the scratches on her face where she'd ran through the undergrowth trying to get away from me. I looked at the dirt that marked her perfect face. Then I looked at her glassy blue eyes that had tears brimming them.

"Don't do that!" I said softly, keeping my grip on her.

"Do what?" She looked at me squarely, "Run away or cry?"

"Cry." I replied. "Please, just don't cry." The tears suddenly disappeared.

"Zach, I said go away, so please can you just get off me?"

"Sorry, Gallagher Girl, I can't do that." I said a bit rougher this time.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked me, trying to struggle to get her hand to the patches in her pocket. I lay down so my weight squashed her as I stuffed my hand in her pocket and threw the patches away.

"Zach!" She screamed as she eyed the patches whilst I felt through her pockets for more. "Get off me! Your hurting me!" I looked at her, my hand still in her pocket.

"Cammie, I'm not getting off you, because I know if I do, you will run again. And I need to check your pockets." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Zach, just leave me alone please. Let me go, then you'll all be safe."

"You don't get it do you?" I said it a bit harder than I intended to and carried on. "I am always in danger, my mother owns the COC. She is after me just as much as she is after you!" I instantly felt bad when she turned her head to the side.

"Zach, its not just you and me in this universe. There are others. And we are endangering them. Why don't you run away with me? Together, to keep each other safe?"

I thought to myself and made up a plan. I could hear Rachael and Joe were near.

"Okay. Their getting close, come on." As she stood up to brush her self off, I picked her up and flung her over my shoulder.

"Zach!" She screamed, "Put me down!" She hissed.

"Joe, I see them!" I turned around to see Rachael running towards us. Joe came running around and grabbed the now kicking and screaming Cammie off my shoulder. Flinging her over his shoulder, we started the run back to the school.

"Please! Joe! Just let me go!" Cammie continued to scream at him. She was squirming and hitting him, tears pouring out her eyes it desperation. It was tearing me up inside. I looked at Rachael and she looked at me, and for the first time, I saw her mask fall, I saw the pained look in her eyes, then just as quick as it came, it went.

"Open the gates!" Rachael yelled at Bubble gum guard. He looked at us then opened it.

"JOE PUT ME DOWN!" Cammie screamed again as Rachael opened the doors and we walked into the foyer. Everybody looked at us.

"Cammie! Mr Solomon what are you doing?" Macey yelled running down the stairs towards us.

"Macey. She's tried running away again, she knocked both her mum and Mr Solomon out cold. We cant put her down with out her running away!" I said grabbing Macey arms.

"But her hair!" Macey said sighing at the sight of Mr Solomon spinning in endless circles with Cammie kicking and screaming on his shoulder.

"Cameron Morgan be quiet now!" Her mum yelled at her, but to no avail. She carried on screaming and saying some very colourful words in every language she knows. A crowd gathered round to watch as Joe struggled with her.

"What is this? Free circus? Scoot unless you want to loose some limbs!" A strong british accent yelled as Bex walked through the crowd.

"Zach, stop her!" She said walking over to me.

"Cammie!" I yelled at her, she stopped squirming and went limp on Joes shoulder. I walked over to her and moved her long blonde hair out of her tear stained face.

"Cams?" She lifted her head a bit.

"I'm so sorry Zach." She said as more tears fell.

"Its okay Gallagher Girl." Joe put her on the floor and she fell into me in a hug.

"It's going to be okay Cammie. Everything is going to be fine." I said soothing her and smoothing her hair down.

"If only I could believe you." She said as I felt her breathing even out and I realised one of the greatest spies I knew, had just fallen asleep on me.


	15. filled with fire

ZPOV

I carried Cammie upstairs to her room, and laid her under her covers in her room, then laid on top of the covers beside her. I stared at her calm face and knew instantly she wasn't pretending, for once, she was sleeping, with out the nightmares. The door opened and the others walked in,

"You don't need to explain, Zach, we understand. You can stay in her tonight as long as no funny business goes on between you two." Bex said, trying to ease the atmosphere in the room.

"Got it." I said with a forced smirk. The girls went one by one into the bathroom to change and clean their teeth.

"Aren't you going to go clean up for bed and change?" Macey asked. I shook my head and she turned the bathroom light off, I laid down beside Cammie and put my arm around her, pulling her into me. And slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

CPOV

I woke up and felt a strong arm around me. I turned my head to the cause of the air on my head and saw Zach laying next to me. I gently lifted his arm up and slid out, but as I went to slide of the end of the bed, the strong hands caught me again and pulled me down. I looked at Zach,

"Where are you going?" He said, his eyes still shut.

"I gotta go bathroom! You want to come?" I snapped back at him.

"I would say yes, but Bex banned us from any funny business last night." He said a soft smirk on his lips. I looked around the room at my sleeping room mates and slid off the bed and into the bathroom, as I changed out of my dirty clothes and into cleaner ones, I felt a small lump, no bigger than pin head. I looked at it,

"Zach!" I whisper screamed at him. He came in and looked at me in my top and shorts,

"What?" He asked looking my up and down.

"Feel my side" I said pulling up my shirt to just above the lump. His cautiously felt it.

"Its very small, did you sting yourself or something yesterday?" He asked taking a closer look.

"Not that I know off." I said. "Maybe we should just leave it, but keep and eye on it, if it gets bigger, we tell, if it doesn't we wont. Okay?" I asked, He nodded his head,

"Your choice." I started to brush my hair, but Zach took the brush from my hands and started to brush it himself. He was very gentle. Then he got a hair band and separated my hair into three pieces, With the top piece, he made and little quiff, clipped it down, then tied a hair band to it. Then he separate that piece into two more and tied them into the two bunches he made with the two other strands. He put the bunches so my hair hung over my front, considering my hair was just above waist length, it was pretty long. Then he spun me round.

"Where does Macey keep her make up?" He asked. I pointed cautiously towards the cabinet stocked sky high with Maceys' highly dangerous and illegal make up. He opened it up and got out liquid eyeliner, pencil eye liner, mascara, blusher, foundation and lip gloss.

"No way are you doing my make up." I said backing away.

"Fine, I'll leave you to face the wrath of Macey. Any way, what happened to trust?" He asked. I shrugged,

"Go on then." I said. He set the make up down onto the counter then lifted my up on the other side.

"Close your eyes." He said. I did. I felt him put on the foundation and felt him massage it in. Then I felt the liquid eyeliner go on, along with the blusher.

"Open." He instructed and I did. He pulled down one eye and drew on the eyeliner then did the same on the other, then he put lip gloss on me. He spun me round to look in the mirror. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was Macey approved work, that didn't hurt a bit!

"Wow! Where did you learn to do make up like that?" I asked. His smirk dropped a bit,

"I had a little sister once, called Melanie. When she was twelve, mum tried to get her to kill a man, but Melanie wouldn't do it. She was to kind hearted, and felt sorry for the man in tatters in front of her. Mum said she disloyal to the COC and sent her home, when we got back, she wasn't there, but there was a note from another COC member who said they were going to kill her if mum didn't give up her higher lead role in the COC to them. She said Mel was a waste of time, and we never saw her again."

"Oh my god. Zach. Why didn't you say anything?" I asked giving him a hug.

"I don't know." He said and hugged me back.

"Breakfast in two minutes though, so we'd better get going." I said.

"What about your room mates?" He asked, I shrugged,

"It's a Saturday, they'll get something to eat in town." And with that we walked out of the room and down the corridor.

When we got into the grand hall, I smiled at my mum who smiled back. Then everything went in slow motion. My hands went to my head, I started screaming. The whole hall looked at me, whilst my mum and Solomon panicked and jumped off the stage. I fell to the floor, and all I could feel was burning. I rolled on the floor trying to get the burning to stop. To stop the fire that was burning me. I started to shake vigorously. My mum looked worried, Joe and Zach shared a glance as they all knelt beside me trying to stop me. I could still feel the fire. I was still burning up in side. I let out another piercing scream and a cry as I continued to try and put the fire out.

ZPOV

Cammie was rolling on the floor, screaming and crying, shaking and swatting at herself.

"Cammie?" I asked "Cammie stop." I said in an attempt to bring her back to normality. I looked at Joe and Joe looked at me, then Cammie let out another piercing scream that filled and echoed the hall.

"This has COC fire pellet written all over it." Joe said as I agreed with him.

"COC what?" Rachael snapped.

"The COC fire pellet." I repeated. "They shoot it into a person painlessly, then all of a sudden, they feel like their burning up from the inside out." I said. As Rachael looked at Joe then at me.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" She snapped, all the boys from Blackthrone walked in,

"Cammie!" Chorused through all the boys. Then Jonas knelt down.

"Zach, has Cammie shown you a lump or anything?" He asked frantically searching her body. I nodded and pulled up her top,

"What on earth do you think your doing?" Rachael screamed trying to swat me away from her daughter. I put Jonas' finger on the lump, as he pulled out a small pocket knife and started to cut away at the skin surrounding the lump

"Its okay Cammie." I said holding her hand. As Jonas pulled out a small silver bullet no bigger than a pin.

"Zach?" Cammie whispered as she fell unconscious.


	16. Stubborn fighter

CPOV

I woke up to the sound of beeping. I couldn't open my eyes , I could feel somebody holding my hand, and I could hear chatting. I focused on the talking.

"Zach, I want you to keep a very close eye on her. Understand?" I heard my mother say.

"Yes Ma'm." He responded.

"And if anything should happen to her, you will have me to answer to!" I heard Abby say through gritted teeth.

"Abby, lay off would you!" I croaked out. I peeled open my eyes and blinked. Zach was sitting on the edge of my bed holding my hand whilst Abby stood about a foot away next to Solomon and mum stood at the foot of the bed.

"How you feeling kiddo?" She asked patting my leg. I tried to sit up,

"Don't sit up Ms Morgan. And you know what happened last time I said that and you didn't listen?" I instantly dropped back onto the bed and I heard everybody chuckle.

"Cammie, we have some news to tell you." Abby said warily.

"Abby, don't tell her now, she just woke up." Zach said softly.

"I'd rather do it now whilst she can't hurt me than when she is better and she can. Anyway she knows about it now and won't leave off until we tell her." Zach rolled his eyes. "Cammie, for your own protection, we will be sending you to Roseville High, with Zach. You will both be new students. If back up is needed, we will send in Bex and Macey and the boys. Other than that you will still sleep and eat here, you just have to walk to the high school everyday." Abby finished.

"What?" I screamed rushing up to fast and instantly feeling dizzy. I laid back down and Solomon chuckled again so I shot him a death glare. "I bet you had something to do with this as well didn't you!" I snapped at him. "What about my training?" I finally said.

"We will train you when you return home because their school hours are much shorter than ours, and on weekends. As far as they know, you got kicked out of Gallagher for sneaking out and poor behaviour. And you and Zach have just met in the foyer. Understood?" Solomon said sternly.

"Yes," I say. Zach smiled at me.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Zach said sounding a bit to girlish for my liking.

"For you maybe!" I snapped.

"Why won't you enjoy it?" He asked looking concerned.

"Three words. Josh. Dillon. Dee Dee." I said as realisation crossed mums face.

"New rule, no hitting other students unless they hit you first." Solomon said looking straight at Zach.

"Deal." He said and I knew his plan.

xxXXxx

Seven am the next morning, me and Zach waved goodbye to my mum and the gang. As we turned onto the highway, I held out a hand,

"Hello, I'm Cammie." I said smiling. He looked at me like I had gone nuts. Then he got the joke.

"Hi, I'm Zach. May I say you are very cute?" I hit him. "You're going to injure me one day Gallagher Girl." I smirked,

"And no more calling me Gallagher Girl. Cover." I said tapping nose. He smirked and took my hand.

When we got near the school we let go of each others hand and walked into the school foyer.

"Hello, we're the new students. Cammie Morgan and Zach Goode." Zach announced when we got to the desk. The receptionist flung up two timetables and we took one each.

"Oh Goode. I have all my lessons with you!" I said smiling.

"Well, I'm just that Goode!" He said as we turned and walked towards our first class. And who should be in it. But Josh and Dillon.

"Oh my God!" Dillion said when he saw me, he started to hit Josh to get his attention, as soon as Josh saw me, his mouth went slack.

"Class, today we have two new students. Zach and…"

"Cammie Morgan." Josh interrupted.

"I'm sorry." The teacher asked.

"Her name. Her name is Cammie Morgan. I know her." He said.

"Good, you wouldn't mind showing them both around the school today." The teacher said smiling.

"What are you doing here, Cammie?" He asked in a low voice.

"Got kicked out of Gallagher." A few people near me gave me the Gallagher glare. "I got _kicked out _of Gallagher for bad behaviour." I finished. I sat at a desk near the back with Zach. It was science, and we'd covered it all in seventh grade.

"He didn't look to happy." Zach said smirking. We glanced at Josh who had been staring at me since I sat down.

"You think?" I said. The teacher sent us a glare, and we sent back a smile.

"Mr Goode!" The teacher called. "Come up here and finish this equation!" Zach stepped up,

"Easy." He said and the teacher scoffed. He walked up the front and finished the equation in a few minutes. The teacher looked impressed.

"Said it was easy." He shrugged as he sat down next to me. We spotted a few girls drooling and Zach draped his arm over the back of my chair and some of the girls gave me dirty looks.

"Ms Morgan!" She snapped. She was in the middle of another equation, harder than the one she gave Zach. I glanced at the doodles on my note book and smiled at her.

"Hello." I said giving a small wave.

"Since you want to be so cheeky. You can complete all these work sheets. You can't leave until their done." She snapped, dropping a twenty sheet pile on my desk.

"So once I finish these I can go." I ask and Zach spots the loophole I just showed her. I shrugged at got to work. Five minutes later I waltzed up to the front desk and dropped the pile in front of her. I turned and went to walk out the room.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked. The entire class looked up at me.

"Out. You said once I finish the work I can go." The teacher nodded. "And I finished the work. So I'm going." I said heading for the door again.

"That's not what I meant!" She yelled at me,

"Its what you said!" I yelled back.

"Don't yell at me young lady!" She yelled at me,

"Then don't yell at me first!" I yelled back.

"Stop yelling!" She yelled again,

"Your yelling!" I yelled back. I saw Zach laugh at the back of the class. "Watch it Goode! Or you better learn to sleep with your eyes open!" I snapped. I saw his face go blank as he knows I am completely serious.

"Ohhhhhh!" The class echoed, enjoying the fight.

"Shut it!" I snapped at them

"Ohh, the Gallagher girl is getting annoyed. What you going to do? Call your lawyer?" Dillion teased. I held back the tears.

"Actually, my father dead, and no, I'm not. Cause I can fight you right here!" Dillion stood up and walked towards me.

"Come on then," He mocked. The teacher had sat back down letting it take its own course. "Hit me!" He said.

"Sorry, but I don't hit first." Dillion shrugged and swung his fist at me. I caught it in my hand and twisted it.

"I'd stop there Dillion." Zach said. Dillion ignored him and went to kick me, but as he was in the midst of kicking me, I swept his other leg out from under him, I heard the smack as he hit the floor and saw the since on his face. He went to swipe out my legs from under me, but I jumped them and rolled him over so I could sit on his back. I twisted his arms at a painful angle.

"Still want to carry on?" I asked a crying Dillon who had blood running down the side of his face.

"I'm sorry!" He screamed. As Zach peeled me off him, I heard Zach say,

"I warned you. This lady is a feisty one." I wacked round the head and he blocked it.

"Ms Morgan and Mr Goode, somebody in the office needs to speak to you. One word came out of our mouths at that moment.

"Solomon." We turned and walked out of the door and into the foyer where Joe was waiting.

"Hey." I said.

"You broke the rule on the first day." He said sternly.

"Technically I didn't." I shot back. He gave me a warning look but I didn't back down. "You said I cant go hitting people, unless they hit me first." I said. And Solomon nodded. "And Dillon hit me first!" I stated.

"You are so stubborn." Joe said. "Okay, go back to class. We'll discuss this at home missy!" And with that he turned and walked out of the school.


	17. Elphaba

ZPOV

We watched Joe walk out of the main door as I slipped my hand into Cammies,

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked her, I saw her thinking then a devilish smile appeared on her face. One you learn to love and hate at the same time when you know Bex Baxter and Cammie Morgan pranks. I smiled at her as she looked at me, her eyes shining with excitement. She turned and started to pull me down the corridor. We had forty five minutes until the classes were let out for break.

"Go get me glitter, glue, flour and chalk." She said, "Oh and any cleaning products you can pick up." I nodded and ran off wondering what her plan was, probably something explosive. I went into the art room and gathered super glue, PVA glue and all different coloured glitter. I walked out and into the food tech room where I got hold of the flour and board chalk with out anybody noticing. As I walked out I heard a girl say,

"Who's stolen my flour?!" I walked back towards the janitor's closet and got hold of as much cleaning stuff as I could hold. I got back to Cammie and she had Dillions locker open and was fiddling with some wires at the back. She turned,

"Hey Zach, thanks." She said as I set the stuff on the floor. She finished fiddling with the locker and turned to study the cleaning products I set on the ground. She saw the bottle of extra strong wax and poured it on the floor in front of Dillions lockers and started to rub it in. She tested to see if it was slippery enough and when satisfied, started fiddling in the locker again.

CPOV

I rigged Dillions locker so when he opened it, it would create a _minor_ explosion and dye his face green for at least a fortnight. The glitter would stick in his hair for a month and his slip should mean the whole school will get to see him. I poured in the chalk, flour, glitter and glue as added in some cleaning products and green dye I found in his locker.

"Done." I announced. We had three minutes until the bell went. We stood by my locker not that far away and started to talk.

"You know Solomon is going to kill us right?" Zach whispered in my ear. I nodded as I replied,

"And he probably has a front row seat with our room mates." I said smiling up to the camera and waving. "Look, Dillions coming." I said as we watched him walk down.

"Mind your step Dillion." I called out to him Zach nudged me,

"Don't be so obvious!" I turned and looked up at him,

"Zach, he has the IQ of a new born. He wouldn't realise if we wrote I prank down and handed it to him on a platter." Zach took this into consideration before we looked back over to see Dillion approaching his locker. He stepped in front of the wax as he put in his locker combination. As he pulled the door open, you heard a bang as a cloud of green smoke came out of his locker. You could see the glitter sparkling in the light as it fell and the smoke thinned out. As the smoke disappeared you could see Dillions shocked green and glittery face as Josh walked over.

"Dude what happened?" Josh said trying to hold back a laugh; Dillion went to turn around when he stepped on the wax and slid over onto his butt. This happened three more times before Josh finally managed to get him up.

"Cammie!" He screamed, "Where is that little Jinx?" I walked up behind him and went,

"Hey Elphaba, didn't know you'd left the Land of Oz" He turned slowly and glared at me,

"Cammie, you are so dead!" I smiled,

"Really?" He nodded, went to lunge at me when I pushed him backwards, he stepped on the wax again and slipped. "Have a nice day Dillion!" I called back over my shoulder as I walked off hand in hand with Zach.

BPOV

We all huddled around Liz's laptop watching Cammie and Zach, we watched her assemble the prank.

"Girls, what are you doing?" Solomon. He walked up to our table and looked at the screen, he saw Cammie close one locker then walk to another and open it. "What's that little trouble maker up to this time?" He said perching on the edge of the table behind us.

"It has nothing to do with us." We saw Cammie smile up at the camera and wave as realisation crossed Zachs face. We spotted Dillion coming up the corridor and saw him open the locker, all we saw next was Cammie and Zach laughing as a cloud of smoke came out of Dillions locker, he then slipped over. We burst out laughing as Solomon said,

"She is so related to her father." He chuckled, "And she is so going to be in trouble when she gets home." He said still chuckling.


	18. Whos that Girl

**Hey, sorry I haven't up dated in ages, but I went on holiday and there was no internet connection, then my laptop crashed and my dad had to wipe it so that meant having to re install word. So yeah, its been a hectic holiday. Only got a week left off school, then we go back… so please? The more reviews you give, the quicker I will upload. **

CPOV

Me and Zach walked back hand in hand as we entred the school get,

"Hello Cammie, have a good day at school?" Bubble gum guard asked, I looked up at Zach and nodded,

"Yeah, great day actually, we even had a visit from the land of Oz." Me and Zach started laughing,

"You pulled your green face prank again didn't you?" He asked, knowing all to well of this prank after he accidentally got it instead of my mum in my first year here. I nodded,

"Yes. And I don't think he will be troubling us any more." I smiled as we said bye and walked towards the school, when we got into the foyer, Mr Solomon and my mum was standing there waiting.

"Hey Kiddo, how did school go?"

"Good, had a fight and pulled some pranks and got to leave lessons early." Mum looked at me,

"I thought we made it clear not to have any fights?" Mum said,

"He threw the first punch…" I said to her, standing up for my rights. She sighed.

"Oh well, you two go get changed, your school day hasn't ended yet." She hugged me and walked off,

"Since you pulled the prank and had fights, you get two hundred extra push ups Ms Morgan." Zach laughed so I glared at him. "And you Zach, get an extra fifteen laps around campus for not stopping her." That wiped Zachs smirk off his face.

**(Page Break. If any one knows how to make those line thingys, let me know please?)**

I beat Zach to the P&E barn three minutes ahead of him, he ambled in and smirked at me.

"Looking good in that kit Gallagher Girl." I punched his arm as he stood next to me,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said, he looked down at me, rubbing his arm,

"Do what?" He asked,

"Flirt with me. Or you will have a few limbs missing." He looked at me,

"So I cant flirt with my own girlfriend?" He asked, I nodded, "But I can do this?" Then before I knew what was happening, his lips crashed on to mine. I put my arms around his neck as he put his arms around my waist. He pulled me in closer to him as I let his scent engulf me.

"Ahem…" There was an awkward cough. We split up and saw my mum and Solomon standing there looking at us. "Do you two love birds think you can get through this session with out any smoochy woochy?" Solomon asked and my mum hit his arm. I nodded,

"Yes Sir." Me and Zach replied.

"Good, I want twenty laps around the field then three hundred push ups. Go!" Solomon commanded and we ran out the barn.

RPOV

"Don't you think your being a bit hard on them?" I asked Joe, he looked at me,

"No, they are the best spies in the CIA, if they want to reach their full potential they have to train hard." He replied.

"Well, I don't want Cammie doing any night drills for more than two hours other wise she might not wake up the next morning with out murdering somebody." I said laughing. Joe laughed as well,

"Yes, well, she is defiantly Matthews daughter. You couldn't get away with half of what she does." I hit him,

"Thanks for the compliment. When are you planning on telling them?" I asked.

"I don't know. She has a place here for definite right?" I nodded, "Well… I suppose I will tell them soon, so she gets to know them. I mean she's met Zach before, but they were very young. I don't know if she will still remember him." I looked at him,

"Don't worry yourself over it. I am sure she will fit in just fine. Just remember to tell them so we don't have the two best spies in the agency coming after us please?" I chuckled as we walked over to the sky loft. We looked out over the school grounds and we could see Cammie and Zach racing each other round.

"They make such a cute couple." I said as I saw Cammie push Zach over and speed off ahead of him lauging.

"Yes, they do. But it's a bit ironic that Zachs mum wants to kill his girlfriend." Joe said with a sad smile,

"Ironic, but not funny." I said to him as we sat on a bail of hay and watched the school move around us.

**I added in a bit of a mystery, anybody who can guess who Joe and Rachael are talking about, will get a shout out, so review those ideas!**


	19. Rae Rae Come and Stay

**Okay, so I got some reviews, and I know not everybody has had a chance to read or review yet, but still, I felt like doing shout outs any way to:**

**(Guest) Bex's twin Bella,**

**2BHONEST**

**Thanks for the reviews, and I felt like I owed everybody this chapter, so here it is:**

ZPOV

Me and Cammie were half way through our 'class' as Joe called it.

"Race you." I said to her as I sped off ahead.

"Not fair Goode!" She yelled at me, I smirked and carried on, before I knew it, Cammie had knocked me to the floor and was running off ahead. "Now its fair!" She called back. I sighed and ran after her.

"Cams, have you noticed Joe and your mum seem like their hiding something?" She looked at me,

"Yes, why"

"I have too. Joe seems nervous about something and they are spending a lot of time together." A disgusted look crossed Cammies face, "What?" I asked,

"You don't think… their like… ewwww!" She said, luckily I caught on,

"God I hope not! That would just be weird and awkward…"

"Hey Cammie!" Bex yelled as she signalled for Cammie to go over,

"Cant stop, come join us!" Cammie yelled over, we saw Macey shake her head and go back to filing her perfect nails and Liz settle down under a tree with her laptop.

"Hey Goode, Cammie." Bex greeted as she joined us, "What you to doing?"

"Running." Cammie replied simply, Bex hit her,

"I see that dummy. Why are you running?"

"Punishment for fighting, pranks and lesson all combined into one." I said, Cammie nodded in agreement,

"Fighting? Who?" Bex asked,

"Dillion." Bexs face turned into shock, "He threw the first punch though, and Josh still thinks that my mum believes every girl should know how to protect herself, so covers still intact." Bex looked at me with un belief.

"Good prank by the way." Bex complimented,

"Thanks, he's gunna look like that for two weeks. Tomorrow I will take in my camera necklace and video the day for you, then we can print out pictures of Dillions green face and use them to prank him."

"Cammie, you really are a prankster. Grant needs to stop calling you Camster and start calling you Prankster." Cammie hit me,

"You are going to seriously hurt me one day." I say as we see Macey and Liz up ahead, we had done an entire lap, we were nearly done.

"Oh well, see you guys later." Bex said as she jogged away.

"We need to find out what mum and Joe are hiding. Pronto." Cammie said.

"Agreed. Starting now." And with that we rounded into the barn.

JPOV

Me and Rachael have spoke and decided we will tell Cammie and Zach about her. And only them. They jogged into the barn and sat down.

"Cammie, Zach, we need to talk." They looked at each other.

"I didn't do it." They both said at the same time.

"Nobody is in any trouble, we need to tell you something?"

"We?" Cammie asked, and that was when I realised Rachael had gone.

"Right, we have a new student coming in to the academy tomorrow. Zach, you have met her, but you were very young at the time. She is in your year and I want you two to mentor her and help her with her first few weeks."

"Wont she have over half the curriculum to catch up with though? That mission impossible." Cammie stated as Zach nodded.

"No, she has been trained at home with me. She isn't as good as you two, but close. She is in the top ten spies list at the CIA. Not far below you two." Cammie started to look impatient.

"Okay, who is she?" Cammie asked, Zach slide his hand into hers,

"Her name is Rae, Rae Solomon. She is my daughter." Cammie and Zach looked at each other.

"Well that was easy." Cammie said as she turned to grab her water bottle. She took a mouthful and passed it over to Zach.

"What do you mean? That was easy?" I asked stepping closer.

"Well, we realised that you and mum were hiding something so decided we were going to find out what it was. And you just saved us a lot of writing and work." I sighed as I sat down.

"You two are so unpredictable!" I said,

"Unpredictable is good for a spy." Cammie said as she took Zachs hand and walked out of barn.

"And don't tell anybody!" I yelled after them.

"Except Bex, Macey and Liz!" Cammie yelled back. I sighed knowing this went almost too well.

CPOV

Oh, my, God, Solomon has a daughter… I would never have guessed.

"Bye Zach." I said as we came to my room, he kissed me good bye and I walked in.

"Guess, what!" I said to the girls. They looked at me. "Solomon has a daughter." I said, "But we cant tell anybody, no one!" I said. They nodded.

"I cant believe he has a daughter. How did you find out?" Liz asked.

"He just told me and Zach. She is coming to the academy tomorrow." I said as I grabbed my wash stuff and went into the bath room for a shower.

(page break)

_I could see vans, big vans, and men in black flooding around everywhere. I started to fight, thinking only of how to save my friends. _

"_Cammie! Run!" Bex yelled at me as Macey and Zach started to run towards me. Zach reached me first, grabbing my wrist and pulling me, then I saw it, a man with a gun, aiming at Macey._

"_No!" I screamed, I tried to break away, but Zach held tighter. Suddenly his grip went and another man caught me, put something over my mouth that smelt of vomit. I heard the gunshot. I saw the blurry figure dive in front of Macey. I heard the scream. I threw my head back, breaking a nose, felt my legs give as I saw the floor rushing up to meet me. _

"_Get her out of here!" I heard a mans deep voice, then somebody was pulling me away, away from my injured aunt, who laid bleeding on the floor. A wall of people go up around me. I try to get out, but they close in tighter. I start to fight, try to claw through the legs surrounding me. But somebody pins me down. _

"_Calm down, Cammie, your okay." I hear a voice say. I let the fight leave me as I watch my aunt bleed on the floor._

"Cameron wake up!" I lash out trying to hit the person calling my name. "Cammie, stop it!" I hear a bang, feel something cool and sticky over me, I start panicking, thinking I've been shot. I lash out some more.

"Wake up Kiddo!" Kiddo? Only mum called me kiddo. I sat up violently and looked around, my bed was soaking and Bex stood there with a bucket, my lamp laid smashed on the floor, as Zach, Joe and Mum sat around me on my bed.

"Mum?" I ask as I start to cry into her shoulder.

"Its okay kiddo, it was just a dream. Your safe." I felt Zachs hand running through my hair. My internal clock told me it three in the morning. "You okay now?" Mum asked, I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I said as I laid back down and mum tucked me in, kissing me on the forehead she went to leave.

"Theres nothing to be sorry about Cammie." Then she walked out the door, Joe followed.

"Zach, stay. Please?" I asked, as he look out to where mum was still standing. Mum nodded and Zach came back in and laid on top of the covers beside me wrapping me in his arms. "Love you Zach." I said as I shut my eyes,

"I love you too Gallagher Girl." He said kissing my head gently. And I fell back asleep.

(page break)

ZPOV

That morning we let Cammie sleep in and me, Bex, Macey and Liz went down to get breakfast. Bex stole some waffles to take back up to Cammie.

"What was with all the screaming and banging in your room last night? I asked Anna to go look and she said all she saw was Headmistress Morgan, Mr Solomon and Zach running into the room at top speed." Tina asked sitting next to us, "And where is Cammie?"

"Cammie had a bad nightmare again, and she is in bed sleeping. She has lost lots of sleep recently." I replied. Tina nodded.

"Are you two going in to Roseville today?" She asked.

"I don't think so. I think Joe called in sick for us today." Tina nodded then walked off. Then Cammie walked in wearing grey sweatpants and her dads Blackthorne t-shirt with 'Matt' on the back. She has tied her hair up in a messy bun and had forgot to put shoes on so was walking in socks.

"Cammie." I said jumping up and running over to her and putting my arm around her.

"I am fine…" She said yawning at the end.

"Fine and very tired." I said. Joe looked at us and beckoned us up to the stage.

"Cammie? Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded and sat down in an empty chair at the teachers table and put her head on the table.

"Ms Morgan that is not a polite thing to do." Mrs Buckingham said,

"Urgh…" Cammie replied much to her C&A teachers disgrace. Me and Joe laughed.

"Cammie, Rae is here. Want to go meet her?" Joe asked. Cammie looked up and pulled a funny face and stood up walking towards the door.

"She really isn't a morning person." I said. I swiped a sugar coated muffin off the teachers table and handed it to her. "Eat this; it will make you feel better." She took a bite and instantly looked a bit more awake. We walked through the door and we saw a tall girl, with long golden brown hair to her waist, the same olive skin as her dad and the same brown eyes.

"Hey, I Rae." She said holding out her hand, Cammie shook it.

"Cameron. Cammie. Ann. Morgan." She slurred out, the sugar clearly not kicking in yet.

"She's Cammie Morgan, I Za…"

"Zach Goode. I remember." She interrupted. "So you're the only boy in the school huh?" She asked.

"Yes, and I'm his girlfriend." Cammie said putting her hand in mine, the sugar starting to wake her up.

"I wasn't trying anything, I promise. I asked a question."

"You'll have to excuse Cammie, she is a bit of a mischief maker. She had a bad nights sleep." Joe said as we hear Ms Morgan introducing Rae to the rest of the school.

"Well, here goes nothing." She said as she pushed open the doors.


	20. Mission Mayhem

**Sorry I havent updated in like, forever, but my laptop has gone again so I am using my dads computer when ever I can. I will try to update when ever I can so please, stick with me **

CPOV

We followed Rae into the hall and looked at the students faces as they put two and two together and realised who she was related to. Gasps echoed through the hall as me and Zach walked up behind her.

"Rae, we sit up there, come join us if you want?" I asked trying to show her I am polite and not a slob.

"Sure thanks." She started to follow when mum stopped her,

"Rae, would you like to introduce yourself?" She walked up to the stage as me and Zach headed towards the table.

"Hey, I'm Rae, code name autumn, and yes, I am Mr Solomon's daughter." She smiled at mum and walked off the stage towards where me and Zach were sitting.

"Hey, Cammie. Why does your shirt say 'Matt'? And why is it from Blackthorne?" She asked. I know it was a completely innocent question but, it still hurt deep inside, I heard our table go quiet, and look at me, I saw the sympathetic looks I got from my friends,

"Sorry for asking, you don't have to answer if you don't want to…" Rae said trying to make things better.

"No, its fine. Have you ever heard of Mathew Morgan?" She nodded, "Its his t-shirt, he used to go to Blackthorne."

"Mathew Morgan was my idol, I would have loved to have met him, but he went MIA on that mission didn't he?" She looked at me, curiosity filling her eyes, I glanced a Joe,

"Your dad hasn't told you has he?" I asked. She shook her head,

"Told me what?" I looked at her,

"Mathew Morgan was my dad. He was best friends with your dad, helped your dad stay on track in life. Then the director stopped Joe from attending this mission he and my dad came up with, so dad went it alone. He never came back."

I felt almost bad; Rae looked guilty, shocked and upset all the same time.

"Hey, it's not your fault, you didn't know." She gave a weak smile and started to eat her food.

Mum was looking at me and Zach, when she caught my eye, she signalled for me to go up to her, when Zach stood up as well, she signalled for him to sit down. I walked up to her.

"Cammie, I am very proud of you. Rae is going to be bunking in with you four until we find her a room, is that okay?" I nodded. "Kiddo, I really am proud of you. Also Joe wants you and Zach in sub level 3 after breakfast." I nodded,

"Thank you mum."

"For what kiddo?"

"For everything, sticking with me and caring for me." I gave her a hug and she kissed the top of my head, I let go and smiled at her, then walked back over to Zach.

"We're wanted in sub level three after breakfast." I told him, Tina looked at me,

"Sub level three?" She asked, I nodded, "We're not allowed access to sub three for another year, we're still in sub two at the moment." I shrugged my shoulders,

"I have access to all the sub levels. Mum authorised it when I started to stay here over summer, so if I needed to get anything I could." Tina's mouth dropped open.

"Tina, close your mouth before spiders move in, and it's not good for your lips." Macey instructed handing her a chap stick.

After breakfast me and Zach went down to the subs. In the class room was Joe and Rae.

"You three have a mission."

"Three?" Zach asked like an idiot.

"Yeah, I'm coming along too. I'm the same level as both of you." She said walking over.

"Any way, later, I shall be sending out your class mates to Roseville for a Cove Ops test. They will be in disguise and looking out for tails, you three" He said pointing at us, "You three are the tails. You have to describe their costumes and who it is before they spot you." He said pretty calmly. We nodded,

"Sir, will we be in disguise?" Rae asked, he considered it for a moment before saying,

"No, the three of you can practise your pavement artist skills." He said. "Come in casual clothing and don't blame me if you fail." He said as he turned and walked out the door.

I walked around the corner holding Zachs hand and straight into a group of teenagers our age.

"Anna, ginger hair, yellow bag and pink dress." I said through comms whilst looking up at Zach.

"Anna, you have been compromised." Joe said through comms and we saw Anna walking towards a van.

"Macey and Tina, blonde hair, blue jeans, orange skinny top and blue mini skirt and white crop top." Zach fired through comms,

"Ms McHenry and Ms Walters, you have been compromised.

We carried on like this for a good few minutes, occasionally being interrupted by Rae pointing somebody out, until,

"Rae, you have been compromised." Joe said through comms, we heard her swear in farsi as we saw her heading towards the van. We saw Bex and Liz walking in our direction so me and Zach stopped, then we did it. Right there. In public, as Bex and Liz walked right past us with out a second glance. We kissed.

"Great cover." Joe said and we knew he was talking about us, we reeled off their description and watched them spin around looking for their tail.

"Well done, you have compromised the entire Cove Ops class, please return to the van." Joe said to us. Me and Zach looked at each other, smiled and headed towards the van where the girls circled around Joe who was perched on the back of the van.

"I am very disappointed, I know your tails are good, but I expected it to take them a bit longer to compromise you." We saw him acknowledge our presence as he ploughed on. "You compromised one tail, out of three. It shouldn't have been this hard.

"Sir, who are our tails?" Liz asked being the normal Liz.

"I am not going to tell you at this precise moment." Zach disappeared around the front of the van and started to fiddle with the engine whilst I took all the girls running shoes and clothes from the back of the van. They were stuck in their disguises. Zach rejoined me.

"Hey Lizzie." I said. The entire class spun round.

"You two were our tails." Rae started to clap as she said,

"And she's the bright the one?" Looking genuinely confused.

"Yes Liz, we were."

"Girls, get in the van, we're going back to the school." The girls piled into the van looking for their spare clothes and trainers for P&E when they got back to school as they had to change in a van.

"Sir, where are our clothes?" Bex asked as politely as Bex asks anything.

"Where you left them." Joe replied as he shut the doors and climbed in the drivers seat, "You two are riding shot gun, unless you want to walk." I looked at Zach who smirked.

"Shot gun!" He yelled running to the front. Once we were in, Joe tried to turn the car on. Why wont this god damn thing start?" He asked. Now Joe is no mechanic, so that's why he re opened the back doors of the van to some very annoyed looking girls and said,

"Girls, your walking back to school. See you at home." And walked back to the front of the car. We watched then girls looking very annoyed as they started back for school.

"You two, where are their clothes. And what did you do to the van?" Oh he knows us too well.


	21. Confessions of a teenage spy

ZPOV

Me and Cammie fixed the van and put their clothes back in the van. Joe climbed in the driver's seat and I climbed in the passenger seat, Cammie stuck in the third seat between us.

"So, what do you two think of Rae?" Joe asked.

"She's nice, but I feel like she's hiding something…" I looked at Cammie,

"I agree, she acts as if she didn't know something, but you can tell by this glint in her eye she does." I continued, Joe was nodding looking impressed,

"Oh my god!" Cammie said suddenly going wide eyed.

"What? Cammie what?" Joe was saying looking worried,

"Gallagher girl?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face.

"Stop that!" She said as she swatted my hand away, "She had that same glint in her eye when she was asking about my dad…" Joes looked at her,

"She asked you about Matt?" Cammie nodded and Joe cursed in Farsi.

"What is it Joe?" I asked leaning forward getting ready to grab the wheel if any traffic came since we had carried off onto the wrong side of the road Bex style.

"Joe, two things… One…" Joe looked at her expectantly, "Eyes on the bloody road!" Joe snapped his attention back to the road just in time. "And secondly, just tell us already!" Cammie was really starting to sound like Bex….

"When I told her she got a place here at Gallagher, I said to her not to mention your dad. I told her all about him when she decided he was her idol. She knows exactly what happened."

CPOV

It suddenly came to me,

"Joe, why did Rae not start Gallagher with the rest of us?" I asked, he looked a bit taken a back by the question.

"Because when she was younger the circle wanted to recruit her, I found her being chased by them when she was nine, I took her in as my own. I trained her and taught her and she agreed that I could be her guardian and if any one asked, she was my daughter." I nodded,

"But what if she joined the circle Joe?" Zach asked, "Theres been talk about a new secret agent. Nobody knows anything about her except she's a young teenage female." Joe shook his head,

"No, Rae wouldn't do that. She promised me that… We need to keep and eye on her just to be sure. For Cammies sake." Zach looked a bit worried so I took his hand,

"It'll be fine Zach. Just like it always is."

CPOV

When we got back to Gallagher I explained everything that we spoke about in the van with Bex, Liz and Macey. Rae wasn't there as she was in the Subs.

"If she is bloody part of the circle, I am going to bloody throttle her till her head twists round and falls off!" Bex threatened.

"You might have to race my mum there." I said, knowing mum would be the first to kill Rae if she was part of the circle."

Bex suddenly stood and went at the door, she opened it and ran out into the corridor, staright in front of Rae.

"This is not good." Macey said and Bex rolled her sleeves up.

"I hear your keeping something, Rae. Now you have two options, tell us and you don't get hurt, or don't tell us and you die." Rae put her hands on her hips.

"I am not telling you nothing Baxter." Rae said as she took a few steps forward, "In fact, Rebecca, you should just skip back off the England's M16. You don't belong with the CIA." I saw Bex clench her fists as she ran at Rae, pinning her up against the wall in a very painful position. Raes face screwed up in pain.

"Tell me what you know, or your arm is coming off." Bex growled into her ear.

"I cant!" Rae screamed at Bex, "I'm not allowed to tell you!" Bex must have tightened her grip because Rae was screaming in pain.

"Okay! I know where Matthew Morgan is!" Before Bex could do any more, Bex was half way down the hall on the floor and I was on Raes back.

"Tell me where my dad is! Tell me!" Rae was silent before I yanked her arm hard,

"He's buried… in Rome." She said a tear rolling out of her eye.

"And now tell her exactly how you know that." It was mum, standing behind me, looking shocked.

"The circle recruited me when I was younger, Joe found me when I escaped and helped me escape them. I changed my name and everything. Then some how they found me a few years back and said if I didn't join and help them they'd kill Joe. Joe is all I have and I didn't want to loose him." Zach stepped forward,

"You're the new secret agent, the one that nobody knows anything about except you're a teenage girl! You have killed thousands of people and been behind hundreds of terrorist attacks!" Zach said pointing, mouth a gape.

"Boston." I said, she nodded, "Washington." She nodded again "The tombs" She shook her head, "Catherine wasn't expecting you there, she'd sent me out on a mission to tail you, I'd lost you a while before so gave up. You're the one person I couldn't stand to kill cause I knew your were Matthews daughter, and you had so much to live for. You had friends and family." I got of her back and helped her up.

"Then I don't know if I can still trust you or not." And with that I turned and ran away from my friends and mum yelling my name, and I out ran the footsteps that followed me, and I ran out into the rain and into the darkness, with no idea where I was heading, with no back up and no plan. Only now I know that's what I done wrong.


	22. Mishaps and Loses

CPOV

I ran into Roseville and sat down on the bench outside the library.

"Thought I might find you here." I heard the voice and turned to face Josh.

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked, he sat down next to me

"Wanted to know you were okay, you weren't in school today." He said stating the obvious, I smiled at him,

"Didn't sleep very good and didn't feel well." I said, repeating our cover story that Joe told me.

"What about Zach? He wasn't in either, guessing you two are a couple?" I nodded,

"Yeah, he stayed off to keep me company…" I said, he nodded.

"I got to go, but I'll see you in school tomorrow right?" He asked, and I nodded,

"Definatly." I replied, as he walked away,

"Why did you run?" It was Joe. "I heard about the fight from your mother, she asked me to keep a look out for you."

"I don't think I can do it any more Joe." I said, trying to hold back tears, I know spys are supposed to be strong, and aren't supposed to show emotions, but right now I was a normal teenage girl, not a spy.

"Cant do what?" He asked sitting down next to me in the spot Josh just vacated.

"I cant keep pretending I'm okay. I cant keep running from them all my life, I need…" I drifted off,

"You need what cam?" Joe pushed,

"I don't know what I need. I just want my life to go back to how it was when dad was here." I felt my voice break, and felt a tear run down my cheek, " when I first started at Gallagher and everything in the world was fine." I said feeling all my tears running down my cheek. Joe turned me to look at him,

"Cammie, we know this must be hard for you. And we aren't expecting you to be the strong one all the time. And you have to understand that everything changes. Your father would be so proud of you right now. You've been so strong and worked so hard." I felt more tears flow down my cheeks as I whispered,

"Really?" Joe nodded and pulled me into a hug. We sat like that for a while, me crying and Joe hugging me. We probably looked like any father and daughter would have done.

Rachel POV

I was in my office on my computer scouring CCTV, then I saw them, Joe and Cammie sitting on a bench in the middle of Roseville talking.

"I've found her, she's with Joe." I said though my comms to the staff, I sat there watching them, I saw Cammie wipe her face and I knew she was crying, then Joe pulled her into a hug. I knew all that Cammie wanted was her father back, and to be free of the circle. After a few minutes they split up, Joe pulled something out his pocket and handed it to Cammie, who let him put it around her neck, she hugged him again and they stood up, walking towards the school.

"Cammie!" I called when she walked in the door with Joe behind her,

"I'm so sorry mum!" She said as we stood in the foyer hugging, girls around us looking. I caught a glimpse of something shiny around her neck and pulled away looking at the necklace. I held in gently in my hands, my mouth turned up in a sad smile. It was Matthews wedding ring on a chain, he always kept it in his pocket on missions.

"Matt gave it to me before he left, told me if anything went wrong, when the time was right, give it to Cammie. So I did." Cammie smiled up at me and wiped away a tear,

"How about movie night in my room yeah?" I said as me and Cammie linked hands and walked up to my room.

Rae POV

I walked out into the hockey field and looked up at the stars.

"Rae, you're in so much trouble." It was Luke, he was also part of the circle, he was also my older brother. "Why did you tell Rae?" I looked at him,

"I couldn't do it Luke, I couldn't follow her and just hand her over like a bag of rubbish. She has family, and friends."

"So did you Rae, you had me, and Catherine. You had your friends from the circles training base. You just threw it all away for the CIA." He stepped up closer to me, "I have never been so ashamed to call you my sister." I felt tears falling down my face,

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do, all Cammie wants is her father, she wants freedom."

"And she would have had that if you just handed her over Rae, don't you get that? She'd have answers and her dad back, and we'd be fine, still be top of the COC. And you just threw it all away for this kid to have more pain and suffering." He turned his back on me but I grabbed his arm, he shook my hand off,

"Luke, I'm sorry." I said,

"Your nothing to do with me any more." He said, just as two men grabbed me, dragging me away, I kicked and screamed,

"Luke! Please Luke! I'm still your little sister, who you used to protect from the monsters in her wardrobe, please! LUKE!" I screamed before they gagged me, Luke turned around to face me,

"I'm sorry Rae." I saw a single tear fall from his eye before he turned and ran. I gave up fight then; I let them drag me away. They didn't take me far, only into the woods, they threw me onto the dirty floor and started to kick and hit me. They'd tied up my hands and feet so I couldn't fight back and I was gagged so I couldn't scream for help. I tried to block the pain, The gag was going soggy from my tears, I knew this was the end, the circle couldn't trust me any more, and I knew to much. They were going to kill me. And they were going to kill me now.

After five minutes of kicking and hitting me, and man pulled out a gun, he pointed it at my stomach, it wouldn't kill me, not the bullet, but it causes a lot of pain, and you eventually die from blood loss. He fired the gun then they both ran off, I lay there in pain, feeling the life drain out of me, then the whole world goes black.

CPOV

Me and Mum were watching tv when I saw movement on the field. I walked over to the window and saw two men running from the woods.

"What is it kiddo?" Mum asked, I pointed at the two men running, one of them spotted me and fired a shot at the window, it went right through the window and set off the alarms, meaning the whole school was going into lock down.

CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK

I ran into the corridor with mum, "I have a bad feeling about this," I told he,

"Me too." We stood there in the flow of screaming girls,

"Mum, you know you always say follow your instincts?" She nodded,

"The woods." And we started running. Zach caught up with us and joined us,

"Where are you going? The halls the other way!" He yelled,

"The woods!" We both yelled back, he didn't question us, he followed. We reached the woods and kept on running, almost on instinct, and then we saw her. Her body on the ground, bloody and bruised, gagged and tied up.

"Rae!" I yelled running towards her. I reached her and un-gagged her, she looked life less, I ripped of my school hoodie and pressed it against the wound as Zach started doing CPR on her. Mum set of an alarm in the forest and guards came flocking in.

"Look for two grown men…" She reeled off what we saw, "Also check the bullet in my room." Mum said,

"You were shot at?" Zach asked, I nodded,

"But they missed, I don't think they knew it was me." I said and he went back to doing CPR. Joe came running up with the medical staff, tears rolling down his cheeks and he held her tied up hand as they put her on the stretcher.

As we walked through the school, people started to cry and the seventh graders got freaked.

"They shot her because of me." I whispered.

"What?" Zach asked,

"I forced her to tell me she was with the circle, and know they've killed her for it!" I screamed at him, as we stopped at the doors of the operating theatre and watched her be wheeled in.

**So guys, I don't know whether to kill Rae off, or keep her alive, or have her live then die or… I don't know. Review me your ideas **


	23. truths and confusion

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews I got, all the ideas people gave me fitted together perfectly so I have tried to include them all. Special thanks to:**

**Zach-Goode-Girlxxx**

**X Suck my blood x luv ya x**

**Guest**

**Ktclaire99**

**Zammiegirl1999**

**xXxGGirlxXx**

**So here it is**

Zach POV

We sat outside the theatre waiting for the operation to finish. The entire time Cammie was muttering under her breath about how stupid she is and how it was all her thought, I left her to have some cool down time after she nearly punched me, luckily the opted for the wall.

After two hours of surgery Joe came out,

"They removed the bullet and put her in a coma. They said there could be a chance of memory loss and she might not be able to walk after the bullet hit the spine." He sat down and put his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Joe, I should never have forced her to tell me she was part of the circle." Cammie said sitting down next to his and giving him a hug.

"Its not your fault Cam." He said.

"How long is she going to be in a Coma for?" Rachel asked.

"They said for about five hours just so they can sort her out and check recovery is going fine." At that moment Bex came running round the corner,

"Cammie! Thank bloody hell your okay!" She said pulling Cam into a hug. Liz and Macey also skidded round the corner, we heard a smash and knew Liz had knocked the roman vase found in the hockey field in 1869 over.

"Oopsie daisy.." She said flinging her hand up to her mouth.

"Hey Lizzie, Macey." Cammie said when Bex let her go.

"Wheres Rae?" Macey asked,

"In recovery. They put her in an induced coma for five hours." A tear rolled down Lizzies eye as Cammie turned back to me, she wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back.

"Joe, you can see her now, we decided to take the coma off early, she is doing fine." We walked in and Rae was laying on the bed with tubes and wires hanging off her, she lay peacefully asleep amongst the wires.

"Oh my…" Joe said as he sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Joe?" We looked at each other, almost checking we had heard the raspy voice, "Joe?" She said again, we turned around and Rae was laying there, eyes open and a weak smile on her lips. Joe rushed over and gave her a hug.

Rae POV

I woke up in the hospital, how I got there I don't know, I only went for a jog with Zach, he kissed me then I woke up here. I looked at Zach and smiled weakly at him. He smiled back and turned away to Cammie.

"What do you remember of last night?" Joe asked me, I looked at him, I knew it would break Cammie heart to find out Zach kissed me, but she had to find out sooner or later.

"I remember running. But I wasn't alone. I was running through the woods, then Zach kissed me." I looked at the floor as we all heard Cammie gasp.

"Is that true Zach?" Cammie asked.

"How could it be, I found her with you remember." Cammie seemingly remembering this said okay, Bex how ever went mad.

"You bloody kissed her? Don't you already have a girlfriend who happens to be sitting right there?" Bex went off pointing at Cammie. "Your bloody lucky I don't kill you right here!" Bex yelled as she walked out the room. I was starting to feel a little guilty.

"Rae, you must be confused, Zach didn't kiss you, he only done CPR on you when we found you." I thought back, I clearly remembered running, and Zach and lying on the ground as he kissed me. Only short pecks, but lots of them.

"I… I cant remember." I said. Suddenly the security staff walked in with a boy in between them.

"Who is this?" Rachel asked standing up.

"We don't know, he came to the gate saying he was here looking for Rae. Said hes related to her."

"Luke." I hadn't realised I had said it out loud until Joe asked,

"You know him?" I nodded, looking at the tall, muscular frame I last remember seeing running away from me. Before me and Zach went running.

"Hes my brother." I said. He looked at me,

"I'm so sorry Rae. I've changed, I do still care about you and I want to leave the COC and join the CIA what you said, I've been thinking and it makes lots of sense. I want out of the COC and in to the CIA."

"I will let you stay here whilst we run things through at head quarters, you can bunk in with Zach. We will train you for the CIA, on one condition." Rachel said looking at both of us, "You help us take down the COC." I nodded, as did Luke. And Ms Morgan strutted out of the room.

**I know its short but I haven't had much time to write this, I might not get to update as often as I am sitting my GCSE's soon as I'm in Year 11 (I'm British so in America I think that's a Junior or a Senior?) Any way, ZammieGirl1999 your idea will come in the next chapter I promise **


	24. Secrets that turn into lies

Rae POV

Luke sat down next to my bed, I looked at him, I remembered what he said, before Zach found me and we went running. Before Zach kissed me.

"Why are you really here Luke? Been put on my mission have you? Or are you here to finish the job properly?" I asked, earning looks from Cammie, Zach and Joe. Liz and Macey had gone out to find Bex.

"Sis, I didn't mean any of those things. I was scared of what Catherine was going to do to you." Zach winced at Catherines name. I gave him a questioning look. Luke followed my gaze and his eyes landed on Zach's.

"Well, if it isn't Zachary. The one who ran away." Luke mocked walking up to Zach. "Is this your girl? She's very cute." He started walking towards Cammie. She backed away, he grabbed her arm and pulled her in. She stared at him hard as he ran his fingers around her jaw line,

"Luke, don't." I said, as Zach started to creep up behind him.

"I'd listen to your sister if you know whats best for you." Zach chimed in. Luke ignored us both as started to lean in to kiss Cammie, as Cammie kneed him where no boy should every be kneed, he crumpled to the floor and she elbowed his head before walking over to Zach as giving his a hug.

"Ouch…" Luke gasped as he crumpled to the floor.

"We keep this to ourselves. Don't tell mum. We'll keep an eye on him and observe him our selves, when things get to tricky, we go to mum." Cammie said as Joe stood there looking dumbfounded.

"And we'll get him some _tea._" Cammie said as she walked out the room to get the memory modification tea for Joe. When she returned a few minutes later, she handed Joe the hot cup of tea and he drank it. Joe fell asleep pretty quickly and Cammie took the tea away and replaced it with normal tea.

"When he wakes up, he wont remember anything, he'll just remember dozing off to sleep on the couch with a cup of tea." Cammie said. We nodded.

Macey POV

We found Bex in her usual place, the barn. She was knocking the stuffing out of a punch bag, literally.

"Bex." I asked walking over to her.

"What?" She replied. Her British accent coming through thick.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked handing Bex a towel and a bottle of water.

"I just cant believe he would do that to Cammie." Bex said sighing and sitting down.

"He didn't, Rae has memory loss and she probably though Zach kissed her when he done CPR. Easy enough mistake." I replied casually.

"But what about the running?" Bex asked, determined to catch us out,

"When she was trying to run away from who ever it was that attacked her, she probably fell, then the next thing she remembers is Zach running up to her and giving her CPR." Liz replied, whilst mentally trying to work out the chances of Zach being able to do all that before she was attacked.

"Well, I believe Rae." Bex said calmly standing up,

"We have to proof he done it!" I yelled at her,

"We have no proof he didn't!" Bex yelled back, before storming out of the barn.

"Well that went well." Liz said sitting down with her note book and pen, writing things down.

"Did it?" I questioned as I slumped down next to her.

Cammie POV

Me and Zach went up to my room, as we got outside the door, Zach stopped me.

"You know I love you right." He asked as He leant in a kissed me. I melted into the kiss as he pushed me against the wall, he deepened the kiss his hands sliding from my hair to my waist. We were about to open the door and fall through, when we heard a smash from inside. We broke apart and Zach opened the door. The room was a mess, wood and plaster every where, there was a hole in the wall, no bathroom door, and one of the beds were upside down.

"What the…" I started before Zach cut me off. We snuck in and into the bathroom, where Bex stood holding a mirror above her head about to smash it, when she caught sight of Zach. She dropped the mirror on the floor smashing it any way, as she lunged at Zach.

"Bex!" I screamed, Zach side stepped her lunge but she didn't give up, she jumped at him, hit him in the face. They continued like this for a while, Bex punching and kicking Zach, and Zach parrying away the blows. I stood there trying to break them up. Macey and Liz walked in,

"Whats going on? We could hear it from right down the hall!" Macey yelled as she walked in, I didn't get a chance to reply as I screamed,

"Bex! Put the straighter down!" Macey and Liz joined in trying to break up the fight.

"REBECCA BAXTER! ZACHARY GOODE! CAMERON MORGAN! MACEY McHENRY AND ELIZABETH SUTTON!" We turned to face my very angry mum.

"Your office?" I asked, she nodded and pointed out the door. We all slunk off to my mums office.

**Sorry it's a tad short, thanks to all of you who faviourated and are following my story, also these people who keep reviewing :**

**Zach-Goodes-Girl**

**Xsuck my blood x luv ya x**

**Call moi crazy**

**Gallagher girl2673**

**It means a lot to mean when people review Thank you**


	25. Fight for the Boy

ZPOV

Ms Morgan saying I was telling the truth seemed to put the Baxter Machine on hold. She paused, and stood, staring at Ms Morgan as if trying to work something out. I held back a laugh and eyed Cammie as Ms Morgan shifted un comfortable under Bexs stare.

"Rebecca stop that." Mrs Morgan said to her,

"Stop what?" Bex replied with out breaking eye contact.

"The staring Rebecca, stop staring." She said again still not meeting Bexs eye.

"Just trying to work something out." She said standing straight and folding her arms. Liz pulled out her note book as Bex said, "put it away Liz." and Liz sat back a bit confused.

"What are you trying to work out Ms Baxter?" Joe asked. I hadnt seen him enter but he must have.

"How she can believe a lieing person like Zach! I mean, his mother works for the circle for bloody hells sake!" She half screamed at the head mistress. I felt my anger boiling up inside as I felt Cammie squeeze my hand. I held back the tears, Bex is the only one who has dared mention my mother, ned a loan compare me to her.

"Rebecca. How dare you compare Zach to her!" Cammie screamed flying up and looking Bex in the eye, "After all he has done for us. All he has done for _me!_" She screamed, anger clear on her face. "And yet you still compare him to his witch of a mother!" Cammie stepped closer to Bex who stepped back.

"Your telling me, you havent once doubted that Zach could go against us at any time? Go crawling back to his mum and the circle, who, newsflash, WANT TO KILL YOU!" She screamed at Cammie.

"But he hasnt Bex! He stuck by us!"

"You avoided the question Morgan." Bex said stepping in towards Cammie.

"I thought the answer was clear enough with out me having to write it out for you Baxter!" Cammie spat back.

"Well its not." Bex said.

"I have never doubted Zach. Never." Cammie said, "And since you seem to doubt him, maybe you have a guilty concience. Maybe. Your the one hiding something Baxter." Cammie said wearing my smirk.

"Ha!" Bex let out a short laugh. "And what would I be hiding Cameron?" She asked, moving onto the full name card.

"I dont know, Rebecca. Why dont you tell me!" Cammie said seeing the anger in Bexs eyes fromt he use of her first name.

"Cammie." Bex said clenching her fists.

"Yes." Cammie said innocently

"Run!" Bex yelled as Cammie let out a short yelp as Bex lunged at her and they went barrelling out the office door. We all stood there speechless before Macey screamed,

"Dont just stand there! Stop them! They'll kill each other!" And with that we all ran out the door following the path of broken orniments and petrified students.

"Tina where are they?" Liz asked when we couldnt find them,

"I dont..." She got cut off by a smash and a scream and we went off running again.

Cammie Pov

We ran out the office and down the corridor, barging past students and knocking over a few newbies.

"Cameron!" Bex screamed as a vase hurtled past my head and hit the wall

"Rebecca!" I screamed back as we darted past Tina who rolled her eyes and ducked when a book missed me and went straight at her.

"You are dead choi chicken legs when I get hold of you!" She screamed at me,

"You gotta catch me first!" I yelled as I ran round the corner, I felt something hit my head and then smash onto the floor as I let out a yelp and some newbies screamed, un sure what to do.

"Rebbecca Baxter! Cameron Morgan Stop this instant!" Mrs Buckingham screamed at us, but I wasn't stopping any time soon.

"Lo siento señorita Buckingham, pero no puede parar ahora mismo, Rebecca está tratando de matarme aquí!" I screamed at her explaining my current situation,

"Per diamine ho intenzione di ucciderti quando mi mettere le mani su il retro!" Bex screamed back in Italian about how I was dead meat when she got hold of my back side.

"Vocês dois estão na prisão! Isso foi um vaso precioso que você acabou de quebrar!" Miss buckingham yelled back about how we were both in detention for the priceless vase Bex threw at me.

"Cameron! Stop Now!" I heard my mother yell as another Vase flew past my head, along with some books. Suddenly my feet werent on the ground any more. I was being held by Mr Solomon who was trying to stop me from running. Bex charged straight at us, scratching my legs and arms and anything she could get hold of that was related to me. By this point we had a crowd of spectators.

"Let me kill her!" Bex screamed at Zach who was now struggling to hold back Bex. Mr Solomon put me down and I brushed my self off. Bex stopped stuggling and Zach loosed his grip. On this she lunged at me, I side stepped and Mr Solomon just rolled his eyes and sat down knowing he was never going to stop us.

"We fight till the other is down." Bex growled

"Deal!" I said back. She threw a punch at me and I grabbed her wrist throwing her over my shoulder and into a bookcase. The crowd winced. She grabbed my leg trying to pull me down with her as I stepped on her wrist and hearing a snap, knowing I had probably just broken her wrist. Bex stood up and caught my fist as I went to punch her, as she flung me over her shoulder I elbowed her in the gut and pulled her down with me, rolling so I was on top.

"1...2...3..." Bex continued to struggle, "6...7...8...9...10... Cammie wins." Solomon said with a sigh as I picked Bex up along with a few books.

"Next time. Dont insult my boyfriend, or you'll come off worse than just a broke wrist." I said as my mum and Zach both grabbed a wrist each and marched me off to her office, whilst Bex headed towards the infirmary, alone.


	26. Undervalued

CPOV

"It really wasnt my fault. She threw the vase at me! I was just trying to protect my self!" I rambled on as Mum and Zach continued to drag me to mums office.

"Cammie, what you did to Bex was un acceptable. We never hurt our sisters!" Joe said,

"Tell that to Bex" I muttered under my breath

"I will." Joe said.

"Oh boy..." I said as I realised I was going to get another one of dads **(remember, Rachael married Joe after Matthew was declared dead? Its all in the first chapter)** famous lectures. Their are so borng that they could make you sleep with your eyes open, a fact once proven by me when I was ten and he droned on and on about how it is unacceptable to booby trap the prinables office.

"Sit." He said as I sat down.

"It is unacceptable to go around breaking peoples wrists!" I could feel the anger boiling up in side of me. Why am I getting in trouble? Bex started it! Bex broke the pricless antiques! All I did was break her wrist. At least that can be repaired!

"Are you listening to me Cameron? Your going to do night drills like they do at blackthorne." I heard that a lost it.

"So your going to punish me, and not Bex? Bex broke all the picless antiques! I only broke her wrist! At least that can be fixed!" I shouted at dad who sat back.

"No arguments Cammie. Do you want to be the best?" I nodded slouching back down into the chair. "Then I am going to train you like the best! I want you in the lobby at one am! Understood?" He sounded like a cernal he sounded so stern. I nodded and he opened the door in the universal sign for 'Get Out'.

Macey POV

We slunk after Bex who was stomping off ahead of us. We heard a sniff and looked around for the sniffer. But there was nobody around but us. I looked at Liz and she looked at me. I walked up to Bex,

"Bex, are you okay?" I asked, she nodded, "What you said was pretty out of order." I said calmly. Suddenly Bex swung round. She had tear stains down her face

"Of course I'm bloody not Okay!" She shouted at me,

"Bex I'm..."

"Save it. I was only trying to help. But where ever I go, and what ever I do. It is alway, _always _thrown back in my face, gone, un appriciated!" And with that she swung round and stormed off to the infirmary.

"I feel really bad." Liz said. I put my arm around her shoulders,

"Listen Liz, if your going to feel bad everytime some one gets hurt or upset. Your going to have a very depressing life. Especially with the business your in." I said, she gave a half laugh.

"I know, but we could have comforted her, spoke to her,"

"Liz, she walked away from us, not the other way round. Come on, lets go find Cammie."

Bex POV

"Save it. I was only trying to help. But where ever I go, and what ever I do. It is alway, _always _thrown back in my face, gone, un appriciated!" I spun round and stormed off to the infirmary, trying to calm myself down. Its true, no matter what I ever did, people never appreciated it. I was only trying to protect Cammie. I would never hurt her, I would die for her. I just dont want Zach to hurt her.

"Yes Ms Baxter?" The nurse said.

"I broke my wrist in a fight." i explained bluntly as she nodded and took me over to a side table.

"Put your wrist on there." I did as she said subcounciously. I wasnt really listening. To many thoughts swriling around my head at once. I glanced out the window at the bright sun light. I could see something moving in shadows on the empty field.

"Rebecca are you okay?" The nurse asked wearily.

"Ah huh..." I replied as I felt the heavy weight of the quick healing cast she put on. My wrist would be fixed in three days. I walked over to the window and looked out, there was deifnatly a figure standing under the tree. I turned on my heel and ran towards the field. When I got out there, I couldnt see any one. I searched around the edge of the woods before I heard a cold piercing voice,

"Ah Rebecca. So nice of you to join us." As I went to turn around, I felt something hard hit my head as I collapsed onto the floor. I saw Catherine lean over me as she whispered,

"Dont worry Baxter. When you wake up, you'll be on our side, you'll give us Cammie Morgan whether you like it or not." She said as I felt the darkness engulf me


	27. Disater Bex Style

Bex Pov

I woke up on the woodland floor. I didnt feel right, I walked into my room and sighed at the cast on my wrist, remembering mine and Cammies fight.

"I will have revenge" I said through gritted teeth. I had never felt so much anger before. I just wanted to go up to Cammie and snap her neck, or even hand her into the circle my self.

"No Rebecca, thats not like you, you would never do that to your best friend!" I scolded my self,

"Bex, are you okay?" It was Liz. I nodded and continued to argue with myself.

"Do you want to talk?" Liz said walking along beside me,

"I dont know, I feel so annoyed and angry at the moment! I just feel so angry at Cammie!" I said all in one gasp, Liz stopped infront of me,

"When you say angry, what do you mean?" She asked tenderly.

"I mean I wouldnt hesitate to snap her neck and hand her into the circle!" I said with out even realising I said it outloud, Liz gasped,

"Bex, this isnt like you!" She said. I knew she was right, ever since I woke up I felt like I was in some kind of trance I couldnt break out of.

"Or maybe I will just kidnap her, and hand her over, I might get a front row seat to watch..." I said fading out at the end, Liz slapped me. Hard.

"Bex! This is not like you! What has gotten into you? You would never say anything like that, and if you are like this, just because Cammie defended Zach, and broke your wrist, then you have some serious issues!" She yelled at me, I just stared at her blankly,

"What ever you say Elizabeth." I said in a monotone and walked off.

"And keep away from Cammie!" She yelled after me,

Liz Pov

This isnt good, I dont know what is wrong with Bex, she would never do anything like that. Her eyes were all glazed over and she didnt look like she really knew what she was doing.

"Macey!" I yelled running up to her. "Macey! We have a huge problem!" She spun round,

"Slow down! Whats the problem." Macey said looking concerned,

"Bex wants to kill Cammie or hand her over to the circle!" I let out in one breath,

"What?!" Macey screamed at me, "We have to stop her!" She screamed grabbing my hand and dragging us towards where we last saw Cammie going. To her mums office.


	28. Disaster

CPOV

I was in my mums office sitting on the sofa with both my mother and Zach standing over me,

"You will replace the vase, and the books, and the bookcase you knocked over…"

"But I didn't break them! Bex threw them at me!" I complained as I saw my mum give me the famous Morgan glare.

"I don't want any arguments! Just go to your room and stay there till I come and tell you to come out. And no sneaking out either!" She said as she opened the door and I walked out. As I walked past one the passageways, I debated whether or not I should short cut through it. As I opened the door, I felt some one grab me, I let out a scream and tried to fight the attacker, but they knew me, they knew how I fought.

"Help! Mum! Zach!" I screamed as the door sealed closed and I was left fighting in the darkness. Suddenly I felt something cool and damp being pressed over my mouth and nose as everything became blurry. I saw the door open as I completely lost consciousness.

Macey POV

"Help! Mum! Zach!" We heard Cammie yell, we ran around the corner just in time to see a gap in the wall closing up. We ran to the wall but was a second to late I stood there pressing bricks whilst Liz pulled and yanked anything that moved.

"What are you two doing?" We heard Zach say just as the door opened and we saw a dark figure being dragged down the corridor. I ran in as Zach realised what was happening. He realised his girlfriend was being kidnapped, but he didn't know who by.

"Cammie!" Zach yelled as he barrelled past me, I could no longer see anything. They had completely gone. Liz handed me a flash light as we slowly crept into the corridor. I heard Liz hit the floor as I spun round to see her crumpled on the floor. Then I felt something hard hit me over the head and things became blurry as I hit the floor with a thud and the darkness engulfed me.

Zach POV

I walked out Rachels office as I saw Macey and Liz slapping around the wall outside. They disappeared in the wall as I heard Macey scream,

"Cammie!" And I saw a slump body being dragged into the dark. I shoved past Macey and into the corridor, determined to get my Gallagher girl back. I ran right to the end of the passage way and out, but I didn't find her. I didn't give up though, I searched around the area knowing nobody could run that fast with a body over their shoulder.

"Cammie!" I yelled again as a few girls stopped and stared at me, "Cameron! Where are you?" One of the girls, a seventh grader came up to me,

"Are you okay?" She asked me,

"Tell everybody to find Cammie! Go now! We cant loose her! I said shoving her away as she broke into a sprint and ran screaming about Cammie. Soon the entire school was hunting the grounds for Cammie, that was until we heard the chopper.

"Its just security, they can see more from the air." Joe told me,

"Then why is the pilot over there?" I asked pointing. The only other people who knew how to fly a helicopter, was Cammie, Joe, Bex, Rachel and Abby. I looked around. I hadn't seen bex in the corridor searching for Cammie. Infact I don't recall seeing bex for a good few hours. That's when I saw the Circle helicopter, the doors opening and a certain Baxter handing over a limp body to a certain women. They discussed something as mum handed Cammies limp and battered body over to a guard.

"Cammie!" Her mother screamed running towards the helipad to take another helicopter. Joe followed close behind, soon two more helicopters where in the air. Then something completely unexpected happened.

My mother, pushed Bex out of the helicopter, as she hurtled to the floor and Grant ran to catch her.

"Bex!" The girls screamed at the top of their voices. I saw Catherine meddle with some controls as the helicopter came hurtling towards the forest, and her helicopter took off at top speed, followed closely by Rachel and Joe.

Cammie POV

I felt something cold and hard against my cheek. I went to wiped something wet from my face when I realised I couldn't move my hands. I kept my eyes shut and breathing even as I tried to get clues as too where I am.


	29. Under Pressure

**Not many reviews this time…**

Zach POV

We all met in the subs as Joe got up a map of every COC base in the world they could take her too. I sat at the back with Macey and Liz as Grant and Jonas walked in,

"How is she?" Macey asked

"Angry. We only just managed to get her head stitched up before she legged it" Grant said,

"Where too?" Liz inquired, just then the screen doors burst open and Bex walked in, looking very annoyed.

"So, when do we start?" She asked, as she walked towards the back, despite the bandage around her head and the breathless nurse jogging in behind her,

"Ms Baxter, I haven't finished, please, come back to the infirmary, its only a five minute job!" The nurse said sitting down to catch her breath. She may have been a retired CIA agent, but she is obviously out of practice. Bex looked her up as down before replying,

"No thanks, I'm good." As she carried on pulling out notebooks and pens.

"Ms Baxter, I advise you go back." Joe said handing the nurse a glass of water,

"But I don't want to!" She whined like a little kid,

"Bex, she will still be missing by the time you get back, we will fill you in on everything!" Tina said receiving a death glare from Bex, Macey and Liz, "What?" She asked,

"That's the point Tina. You don't know! We don't want Cammie to still be missing by the time Bex gets back, we want to find her!" Macey yelled in Tinas face as Tina went red and turned around.

"I am not going." Bex said again, her thick accent coming through. Joe sighed,

"Rebecca, I will let you stay if you let the nurse proceed to fix you up during this." Joe said as Bex nodded and the nurse set off for her equipment.

"Joe." I said out loud as Joe turned to me, "You missed a base." I said as I walked towards the board, "You marked all of them, except the one in maine." I said,

"Excuse me?" Joe asked

"Theres another base. In maine. They only recently set it up and I only know about it because of her." I could tell all the others thought Cammie, but Bex and the others knew I meant my mother. "Its in the Blackthorne Tombs." I said as I circled Blackthorne, "She is most likely to be there."

CPOV

They blindfolded me and dragged me around in what felt like a maze. They eventually shoved me into a hard metal chair and whipped the blind fold off, that was when I saw the camera.

"Hello Cammie." Catherine said leaning face to face with me, "Nice trip?" Then she laughed, well, more like cackled but still. "All your friends and family can see you, so you better put on a good show." She said reaching into the darkness and pulling out a silver tray full of sharp objects, fingering one, she picked it up and walked over to me,

"I won't tell you." I said as she looked a bit angrier,

"Really?" She asked as she gently placed the tip of the knife against my face and gently running it down, "Is that so?" I nodded, "One last chance." She said, I remained silent as she dug it into my face and scratched me, hard. I felt the warm blood oozing down my face, but I remained emotionless, looking Catherine in the eye. I carried on doing this for the next hour or so before finally, Catherine screamed with anger and threw the tool on the floor and hitting me around the face, hard.

Rachel POV

We were in the Grand hall, eating lunch, when the projector came on, and a video played, how ever, that video was of Cammie. It started playing as we listened to their conversation. Soon Bex and Zach came running in and stop frozen when they saw it,

"Its showing all over the school. Where ever there's a computer…." Bex said as she stood in the corner looking at her friend. We saw my mum dig the knife into Cammies face as Cammie remained emotionless, looking her in the eye.


	30. Action GO GO GO

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated but been swamped with revision and then our washing machine broke so I have been ringing out wet clothes. Any way, yes there was a typo at the end of the last chapter, apologies. Hope you enjoy **

Zach POV

I looked over at Rachael and saw hurt flash across her face, but not before anger and desperation and she looked at Solomon and Abby and nodded. They stood up and Solomon grabbed me by the arm, whilst Abby took Bex in a more friendlier fashion.

"Zach. That base. Take me to it." Solomon practially growled at me. I looked back at Rachel whos face was as blank as a new sheet of paper. I looked at Bex and Abby having a hushed discussion as I turned back to Solomon.

"We'll need rapelling cords, a helicopter, comms, and an entire cove ops class." I said in one as Solomon nodded and Bex, Rachel and Abby ran off in different directions.

Tina POV

I was sitting in the silent hall, trying to hold back the urge to speak. Suddenly the door flew open and Mrs Morgan stood there, she froze when we all looked at her in silence,

"Cammies class. Sub level three. Now!" We flew into action, dropping our forks and spoons and running. We got to the sub levels as Macey let us in. We could only get twelve of us in, so Ms Morgan took the rest. When we got out, Zach was standing next to a pile of gear as was Bex and Abby.

"Grab one of everything, partner up. Research and Devo (research and development), grab a laptop each." Solomon barked. He really had taken it to heart. I understood why, he made an oath to Cammies father to protect her, not only that, but Cammie was his adopted daughter. (check first chapter) We did as we were told when Zach said,

"I called in a few extras." As Joe glared at him, Grant, Jonas and Nick walked in grinning.

"Didn't think you could leave with out us did you?" We heard, but the thing was, none of the three boys that just walked in had said anything, then the rest of their year at Blackthorne walked in.

"We want our Chameleon back as well!" One of the taller boys said followed by a chorus of 'yeahs' from the others.

"Well, now we're set. Off to the helicopters!" Joe said as we all ran towards the roof.

Rachel POV

I was standing by the stairs to the roof as the other students went to lesson. I could suddenly hear running feet. The girls around me stopped. I could hear cheering as it carried along the corridor. I stood up straight knowing our cove ops class could make that much noise running. When they turned the corner and I saw Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys, running, flocked by cheering girls from the lower years. I smiled as they ran past me and up the stairs in a matter of time. The girls stopped as I walked up behind them with Solomon and Abby and shut the door.

"You think this will work?" I asked, hoping my instincts were wrong.

"Of course, these are the top trained operatives the CIA and Langley have ever seen. We have the techies in the subs working with us. We'll find her in no time." Abby said smiling. We reached the top as I saw two helicopters take off, Zach driving one and Bex the other.

"Guess we take this one." Solomon said as he got in the drivers seat of the last helicopter. We joined him in the front as he took off.

"What exactly are their instructions?" I asked as I took a Comms unit and turned it to the right frequency.

"I didn't give them any, they planned it them selves. We're just here for back up." Joe said.

"And if we aren't enough back up?" I asked,

"We have them!" Abby said pointing over to the other helicopters flocking over to our direction. In the school grounds the girls were cheering and waving as in Roseville, people looked in the sky confused about all the CIA helicopters flying over them.

"We are landing about six miles away from the base, they only parol around five miles away from each base. We will split into small groups and make our way to the base." We heard Zach say through Comms.

"Roger that. Me, Macey and Nick will go through the vents, you and grant can just walk in." Bex said. In that moment I felt so proud.

"Why are Zach and Grant just walking in." We heard Tina say through comms,

"Cause Zachs mum is the one holding Cammie. As far as they know, Zachs still an active member of the circle, and Grant was recruited by them last month working as a mole agent for the CIA." Bex said. We heard gasps as I blinked back the tears.

"Understood." Anna said through comms.

Zach POV

We left the helicopters in an open field around six miles away as we started running to the base. Me and Grant looked at each other.

"Ready?" I asked,

"Ready." He said as we started our jog there. After fifteen minutes we were there.

"Ah, Zach, Grant. So good to see you." The receptionist Helen said.

"Good to see you too. Don't tell mum we're here, I want to keep it as a surprise." I said,

"Whys that?" She asked,

"Don't tell any one, but its my mums birthday today, and she thought I was on a mission till next month, but I finished it early and want to supprise her." I said. Helen nodded, closing the guest book leaving no clue we were here.

"You'll give her a surprise alright." Grant whispered as we walked through the corridors.

"Zachary." I turned to see Ben. "You here to help torture the morgans?" He asked.

"Yes." I lied as I realised he said Morgans.

"Well your going the wrong way, ones being held on the east side, the other on the west." He said,

"Oh yeah, ones on the west side, the others on the east." I repeated so the others could hear.

"Your doing the girl first aren't you?" I nodded as I followed him round the bend.

"I thought Catherine was doing her?" Grant asked.

"No, she moved on to the man until tomorrow. Wants Cammie to liven up a bit." He said. I tensed a bit when he said that. He led us to a door and opened it. "Here you are."

"Thanks Ben." I said as I pulled the door shut and turned to look at the battered body of Cammie in the middle of the room.

**Guys, I know this is mean, but I will only update if I get over fifteen reviews. Its not that hard, just review.**

**KrazyKid500 **


	31. Family reunion

Zach POV

I stood still for a moment, taking in the sight of Cammie, my Gallagher girl, slumped half alive in front of me. I walked over, her eyes fluttering as she fought to see who I was. She stiffened when I got closer.

"Cammie?" I asked, I heard the door open grabbed the nearest weapon.

"Zach, its only me." Grant said as he walked through the doors, I saw Cammies eyes widen as she saw me holding the weapon.

"I'm not going to hurt you Cammie." I said putting the tool down, Grant walked over to me.

"What have they done to her?" He said walking over to her and crouching next to her. I crouched next to him moving a strand of hair out of her eyes as her eyes fluttered, trying to stay awake. As my warm hands touched her soft cool skin, she gasped and stiffened.

"Zach, are you in position?" I heard Bex through comms.

"Yes. We are with her now. May need a hand though so if you and Mace could come over that'd be great." I said into Comms.

"Let's untie her." Grant said as he moved to untie her wrists which were cut and bloodied, she winced in pain as we freed her. I went to pick her up bridal style but she started to lash out semi conscious, hitting me. Luckily she was so dehydrated, she couldn't scream and make a scene.

"Cammie calm down! Its me, Zach and Grant." I said begging her to stay quiet, she was now slumped in my arms as I sat, leaning against the wall, Cammie half sitting half lying on me. She seemed to calm down a bit as her breathing evened out.

"You wanted help?" Bex asked as she opened the door and Macey walked in, we saw their eyes widen as they looked at Cammie. "I did this…" Bex said sounding like she was about to cry,

"No bex, this isn't you fault. You weren't yourself. Just help us make things right?" Grant asked hugging her. She nodded sternly, her face becoming emotionless.

"The girls are causing distractions, we should be free. Anna and Courtney are guarding the door." Macey said as I picked Cammie up bridal style and walked out the door. Outside, Anna was finishing off a goon as we broke into a sprint, Courtney and Anna not far behind. We saw Tina run down the corridor screaming at the top of her lungs as a goon chased her whilst Mick snuck up behind the goon and knocked him out. They high fived as they gave us a small smile before moving on.

"Helicopters outside." Macey said as we headed for the Heli pad.

"Bring in the CIA" Bex said as she set of the fire alarm, meaning they would all have to go into one protection room in the middle of the base where they could all be cornered and arrested. We climbed the stairs as Bex opened the door and we ran to Mr Solomon who took Cammie out of my arms. Rachel held back tears as I turned and ran back into the building.

"Zach? Where are you going?" Rachel asked,

"They said there was two morgans, a male and a female. I am going to get Matthew." I called as I heard her running up to me.

"Not with out me your not." And we set off together. We ran through the halls as I pushed Ms Morgan into a closet as Jim walked past.

"Jim!" I called signalling for Rachel to stay quiet. "Wheres the other Morgan being held? Instructions from mom to find him and take him to the private protection room." I said.

"Round the corner on your left. Cell 198" Jim said as he ran off. Rachel opened the door as she started running in that direction.

"Matthew?" Rachel asked as she opened the cell door. A man turned around and faced her.

Rachel POV

I saw Matt standing there biting his nails. He didn't look any different from the day he left. Just a bit more stubble. It was just as well me and Joe broke up last year. We didn't tell Cammie as it would have torn her in half.

"What have I told you about biting your nails?" I half laughed as I ran to him and kissed him.

"I have missed you so much!" He said into my ear.

"Sorry to break up this reunion, but we gotta move!" Zach yelled from the door. I grabbed Matts hand as I said,

"Like old times?"

"Like old times." Matt said as we began to run with Zach in front. "It's a coded door." Matt said looking glumly thinking off a way through. Zach stepped up,

"Let me help sir." Zach walked forward and pressed his thumb against the pad,

"Please state your name and position." The mechanincal voice belted, Matt looked at him quizzically,

"Zachary Goode," Matts eyes practically popped out his eye balls, "Deputy Boss, Heir" He stated as the voice said,

"Welcome Mr Goode." And the door clicked open.

"Why is he helping us?" Matt asked,

"Yeah, I need to tell you a few things…" I said as we ran up to the helicopter and jumped in.

"Good to see you Joe." Matt said getting in the chopper. The girls took off in their choppers with us close behind. "Gallagher Girls?" Matt asked and I nodded. He turned around and noticed Cammie laid across the seats, head propped on Zachs lap.

"What happened to my baby girl?" He cried as he ran over to her and cupped her smooth face. "She's so grown up!" He said wiping a tear away,

"She tried to run away countless times to come find you. It took everything we had to stop her, and to keep our eye on her. She is impossible to see when she doesn't want to be." I said holding her hand,

"She is my little chameleon. How did they get her?" He asked,

"They brain washed Bex and she handed her over." I said,

"Oh well, it wasn't her fault. And we have Cammie now." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Zach…" Cammie said asleep, "Zach! No Stop!" She screamed starting to thrash about, "Zach! Please! Stop!" She screamed again, thrashing about in Zachs arms, Zach held her down as he said softly,

"Cammie, Cam!" She continued the thrash about, "Gallagher girl, its okay. Cammie please?" He asked softly, she calmed down and opened her eyes, blinking against the glare of the light.

"Zach?" She asked looking at him, he nodded, "Mum?" I nodded, then she looked at Matt. "Daddy?" She asked, he nodded, welling up with tears, she shot up to hug him but let out a gasp of pain as she fell back down, Matt hugged her gently as he stroked her hair,

"Hows my little chameleon then?" He asked smiling, "Still getting into trouble I see." She smiled,

"I missed you dad." She said as he nodded,

"I missed you too. Now, tell me whats new with my baby girl." He asked smiling.

"I'm top in Cove Ops, acing all my classes and I have a boyfriend." She said smiling, Matt smiled, knowing our baby was growing up.

"Is he nice?" She nodded, "Has he treated you well?" She nodded again, "Is he in the same business as us?" She nodded,

"This time." I said laughing, she laughed too, Matt looked confused, "I'll explain about Josh later." I said gently patting his arm.

"Whats his name then?" He asked Cammie, as I waited for the explosion when she said the simple name,

"Zach is." She said. And the reaction we got, was totally unexpected.

**Hey, got a lot of revision so it's hard to update, but here you go. Will up date when I can **


	32. Wounds

Cammie POV

I held my breath. Waiting. We all were. But the reaction we got was totally un expected! We were all tense, waiting for dad to explode with anger. But instead, he looked at me… and smiled…

"My baby girls all grown up. She has a boyfriend and her whole life planned out for her." He said stroking my cheek. He put a hand gently on my stomach, I grimaced a tad from the searing pain but tried to hide it from him. He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Cammie is there something your not telling me?" He asked. Mum and Zach also looked confused as I plastered on a fake smile and replied,

"No." He clearly didn't believe me because he lifted my shirt slightly to uncover a badly dressed wound.

"What happened?" He asked, gently tracing it with his fingers.

"When they tried to pin me down in the helicopter, the goon pulled out a knife. Cathrine told him not to kill me, so he nodded, but when she wasn't looking, he stabbed me and told me not to mess with him. When Catherine found out, she used it as a weakness during torture; she'd hit or poke the wound." Dad gently peeled the end of the material away, I sucked in a breath.

"I'm sorry baby, but I'm going to make the pain go away." I nodded and held Zachs hand as I arched my back a little so dad could un wrap the material. At one point the material was stuck to the wound, dad tugged it and I let out a yelp and a tear slid down my face.

"Its okay Cam." Mum said as she wiped the tear away and Zach squeezed my hand gently. Dad eventually peeled it all off as he sighed at my wound.

"Its infected. Rach can you get through to Liz and ask her to knock me up a batch of her wound disinfectant?" Mum nodded holding back the tears as she walked away leaving me with Dad and Zach. Dad was eyeing Zach suspiciously.

"Dad." I said as he looked down at me,

"Yes baby?" He asked,

"Stop staring at Zach." I said, dad smiled,

"Sorry. I just cant believe how grown up you are." He said. Mum returned.

"We're almost at the school, Liz said she'll have it ready and the nurses are on stand by." Mum said as Zach said,

"You carrying her, or am I?" Dad looked at me,

"You can carry her." Dad said smiling as I lifted my head so Zach could scoop me up. As he did, my shirt fell onto my open wound, I sucked in a breath trying to hide the pain which was becoming un bearable.

"You okay Cammie?" He asked, I nodded gritting my teeth. As the chopper landed, I could feel the pain getting worse and threatening to make me pass out. Trying to fight to keep my eyes open I heard Zach yell my name as I passed out in his arms.

Bex POV

Most the school were gathered in the front of the school as the chopper landed in the lacross field. The headmistress opened the doors and smiled, Matt stepping out behind her. Whispers broke out through out the pupils as Zach appeared in the door with an unconscious Cammie in his arms.

"Cammie!" I yelled running forward, being held back by Abby and Tina. The medical staff rushed forward as Zach passed Cammie down to Solomon who put her on the stretcher. The put her in a neck brace and put her of the back board on the bed. She had an oxygen mask put on her face as the nurses rushed her into the school and into the infirmary. Zach stepped out emotionless. I walked over to him, the others not far behind.

"She'll be okay Zach. She's a fighter." I said smiling, he nodded before taking off in a sprint towards the forest. I saw Tina start to run after him, "Walters!" I yelled, she stopped and turned around "Leave him alone!" I yelled, she looked at me blankly,

"But…" She started,

"Leave the boy alone. He needs some quiet time." Matt said, I faced him as Tina returned to her friends. "Well, if it isn't the not so little Rebecca Baxter!" He said to me smiling,

"Hey Matt." I said giving him a hug,

"Lizzie, My little nerd in a skirt. How are you?" He asked using her nick name he gave her when he first saw how smart she was.

"Hey Matt, I'm good you?" She asked also hugging him.

"I'm good. And if I'm not mistaken, your Macey McHenry." He said shaking her hand,

"The one and only. Cammie told us a lot about you." She said smiling.

"Well lets go see how my little chameleons getting on then?" And with that, he linked hands with Rachel and they walked into the school with us not far behind.

**Thanks for the reviews. If I get as many as I did this time. I will up date tomorrow afternoon for you **


	33. Operation COC and Bullet

**Hey, got some great reviews. Got one nasty one, but if you don't like my story, or think it isn't good, then I am not forcing you to read it. A lot of people wanted a Zach POV of when he goes in to the forest. So here it is **

ZPOV

I ran. My feet hitting the floor. I ran as fast as I could. I came to the centre of the of the forest where there was a small opening. I sat on a tree stump and put my head in my hands. This was where I would go to calm down or to cry. No body knew about this place. Even Cammie. I let sobs rack through my body as I thought about Cammie and how badly injured she was.

"Why?!" I yelled looking at my mum who had appeared in the tree line. I marched over to her and spun her round to face me, "Why! Why her?" I demanded, wiping away any traces of sadness and replacing it with anger. This is how I delt with sadness, I turned it into anger and took it out of people.

"She had information we wanted." Mum said under her breath, I knew she still loved me as her son, and I knew it hurt her when she had to hurt me.

"You didn't have to do all that to her mum!" I said a bit quieter.

"What was I supposed to do? Ask her over a cup of coffee what the top secret bit of information was her dad may have secretly installed in her brain when she was younger?" I let out a sigh as I turned, lost for words.

"Cammie is innocent. She really doesn't know what you want. She didn't even know about the circle until you al started to hunt her down. We tried to hide it from her, but she found out." Mum sighed and sat on the trunk.

"I'm sorry Zach. But it had to be done."

"No it didn't. You could have avoided all of this." I said in a monotone.

"How Zachary? How?" Mum asked standing up still a good foot shorter than me. "That girl, is as good as you! She is a CIA legacy! She would have found the link between us and her father and taken us down any way!"

"Then why did you take her father?"

"Because he was doing the same!" Mum yelled, she sunk down back onto the tree trunk, sob racked through her body, "Do you think I am proud doing all of this Zach? Do you think I enjoy it?" I stayed quiet, "I didn't want to join the COC, I wanted to be with Langley, my stupid mother made me join. She threatened me Zach, she forced me to join." I didn't know what to say.

"Is that why you keep me away from her?" I ask quietly. She nodded,

"If my mother knew you were with the CIA, she'd have you in the COC wether you liked it or not. That's why I am proud of you Zach, you managed to get out of it. You chose the right side." She said smiling,

"Its not to late mum, you can still get out of the COC." I said,

"How? I am in charge of the COC. I leave, I die. And you probably will too." She said, I sat there and thought.

"What if the COC wasn't there." I said an idea churning in my head. "What if we took the COC down, from the inside out." I said grinning like a chesire cat.

"Zach? Whats your idea?" She asked,

"You can help us take the COC down! You can send some into traps, others on suicidal missions, the rest, you can bomb the bases during an all round meeting. We can end this." I said. She smiled,

"Thank you Zach." I smiled as we hugged.

"I suggest you come with me." I said as we headed into the school.

Bex POV

I walked into the school foyer and sat on the bottom step. Most the students were in classes so it was the most private place I could get.

"Hey Bex." I turned around and glanced at Grant.

"Hey." I said, he sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in for a hug.

"She'll be okay Bex. She's a Morgan, she's a fighter." I smiled, " I know, but when will be her last fight?" I asked wondering. Cammie couldn't go on fighting, it was only a matter of time until something really bad happened and she couldn't fight her way out of it.

"Bex, Cammie loves us all, you know that. She would do anything to save you guys. Her fight wont leave her for many years yet." He said kissing my forehead.

"I know, but I worry." I put my head on his shoulder as we sat there in silence, suddenly the door burst open and Catherine and Zach walked in.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing!" I said getting ready to fight.

"Bex, calm down. Me and mum have been talking, and she's gunna help us take down the COC." I eyed Catherine.

"Rebecca, my mother forced me into this, she threatened me. I don't like doing this, that's why I wanted to help." I searched her eyes, for anything to prove she's lying. But she was telling the truth.

"Joe and Rachel aren't going to like this one bit." I said "Come this way." I said leading them up to Cammies room.

Matthew POV

I walked into the infirmary and saw my baby laying on the stretcher, staring at the ceiling.

"Dad? Mum?" She asked,

"Its us Kiddo." Rachel said, Cammie was still strapped to the back brace and had the neck brace on.

"Whats going on? The nurses wont tell me anything." She said, she didn't sound scared, or nervous, but you could see it in her eyes.

"I don't know yet baby, but I'll find out, hang on." I said as I stood up and walked over to the nurse,

"Excuse me." I said, she turned around and looked at me,

"Who are you?" She asked,

"Cammie Morgans father. I was wondering whats going on?" The nurse looked me up and down

"Matthew?" She asked, I nodded. "Its good to see you. All Cammie has ever spoken about is getting you back. I guess she did it. The thing with Cammie, is the bullet is still inside her, and only a fraction away from her spine, one nasty movement and she could be paralysed. We need to operate to get that sorted, then we will fix her broken leg and see to her head." The nurse said.

"Thank you." I said smiling as I walked away.

"What they say?" Rachel asked.

"The bullet is still inside her, a fraction away from the spine, hence the back board and neck brace cause if there are any sudden movement, she could be paralysed. Infections gone, and she is scheduled for an operation to remove the bullet, they will then deal with her head and leg." Rachels eyes welled up as I held Cammies hand. The burst open as Bex walked in saying,

"You two are not going to believe what Zach has done." She stood and folded her arms as Grant and Zach followed, with Catherine in tow.

"Get her out of here now! How dare you bring her into the school!" I yelled standing up,

"Matt, please listen." Catherine said, that caught me off guard,

"Matt, mum is going to help us take down the circle." Zach said,

"Its official, he's lost it." Macey says she returned to filing her nails.

"No, my moth forced me into the COC, I never wanted to do this. If I did, you two would be dead right now. My mum threatened me and I had to join the COC. I had no choice, but I want to get out, and the only way of doing that with out being murdered, is to take down the COC from the inside out." Catherine explained. I searched her eyes, for any indication she was lying. But none.

"How can we trust you?" I asked, and Rachel stood next to me.

"Its down to you who you trust. But I want to help you. Even if you wont let me." She said and for some reason, I believed her.

"Is it just me, or do you believe her?" Rachel whispered,

"I believe her," Me and Cammie both said at the same time, so with that Catherine sat down.

"We'll start right away. I will send the weaker agents on suicide missions. That won't raise any suspicions if the weaker ones go first, then I will slowly pick them off before holding a meeting with all staff and agents and blowing up the base." Catherine said.

I have to admit, it was a good plan. But it made me wonder, could we really trust this woman?

**Thanks for all the reviews! Mocks are finally over so I should be able to update more. I just got over a gymnastics injury where I hurt my ankle doing a dodgy back sommie, but I will upload soon **

**KrazyKid500 **


	34. Discovery of The Unknown

**Sorry I have taken so long to upload, but been snowed under with coursework and revision…**

CPOV

I don't know why I felt I could trust her. And I could tell neither did mum or dad. I mean this is the woman who has tried to kidnap me, and murder me for ages! I glanced at Zach uncertainly, as I caught his eye and he gave me a certain smile. I looked over to dad as we had a conversation silently. Mum and Abby can have silent conversations through eye contact, so can me and dad,

_Shall we trust her?_

_Im not to sure, Cammie, what do you think?_

_What do you think I think. _

_Give her a chance but keep tabs on where she goes, who she sees and all contact…_

I nodded as Dad said,

"We trust you" I saw mum glare at him as he gave her a certain look and she eased back,

"Don't you think its creepy how their entire family can have conversations through eye contact?" Bex half whispered to Macey who agreed. I laughed as Zach came and sat next to me on the bed.

"Thank you." He said kissing me on the cheek, mum and dad smiled at me whilst I felt my cheeks heat up. (AN: **I don't want to do the whole surgery bit, so say she has had the operation and is in recovery**)

"Cammie, thank you so much for trusting me." Catherine said looking entirely genuine.

"Your welcome, but remember, do one thing dodgy, and your out of here!" I saw the others nod in agreement. Joe chose that moment to walk in,

"Whats happening about Rae?" I asked as he looked a bit tearful.

"Well she clearly cant be trusted, no matter what she says, so I had to hand her identity over to the CIA." Mum went over and hugged him as I looked at a blank patch of wall and I noticed dust falling under the wall in the wind from the window.

"Erm, guys, I'm feeling tired…" I said as I fake yawned. They all nodded as they went to walk out. Zach stood to leave as I grabbed his hand and pulled him down, "Stay?" I asked as he nodded and sat back down. Every one walked out.

"Okay Gallagher Girl, your clearly not tired, as normally you just fall asleep on the spot. So whats going on?" I stood up, "Whoa Cammie, you shouldn't be standing…" I looked at him,

"Oh stop your whining with the rules, and help me over to the wall would you?" He shut up as he held me round the waist and helped me hobble to the wall, I un wrapped my arm from around his shoulders as I started the feel the wall and press the floor tiles with my feet. When I hit a small tile by the wall, and the wall opened up just enough to fit two teenage people.

"Your good…" Zach said as he slid in front of the gap, "But we don't know if it's a safe environment!" Zach said crossing his arms,

"Since when as safety stopped either of us? No shut up and move!" I said getting annoyed. Zach did as I said as he followed me in to the gap. I heard the infirmary door open and mums voice,

"Cam… Matt! Shes gone!" She sounded frantic as I heard her continue, "Through that passageway, but I cant fit through!" She said again, I heard more feet as a thick british accent said,

"Move!" As I heard three pairs of feet pounding the dusty concrete of the passageway. "Cameron Ann Morgan! Get your skinny ass out here now!" I heard Macey call. Suddenly I felt strong arms around me as a thick british accent said into my ear, "Where do you think your going?" I pulled out my cell and used it as a light, as I replied,

"Going for a walk! I wasn't sneaking out, promise. I found the passage way and me and Zach were going to look at where it goes…" I saw Bex raise an eyebrow in entertainment, as I realised she wasn't buying it, "Incase it was a cause for a threat to security?" It came out more like a question as I heard Zach laugh as Bex dragged me down the corridor.

Rachel POV

I could hear their conversation as I listed to find where the passageway went. I then saw Bex, Liz, Zach and Cammie come out of the tunnel, all covered in cobwebs and dust.

"Eww, keep away from me!" Macey screeched as Bex stood next to her. I laughed as Bex lunged at her, trying to wipe a cobweb on her.

"Cammie, stop going through passageways!" I scolded before letting a small smile appear on my lips. "But, I will let you in there to find where it goes." I said smiling as I saw her face light up. I pulled out the spare comms I still had in my back pocket as I put one on and she put on the other. She turned and went into the darkness.

Cammie POV

I walked back into the tunnel as I heard mums voice ringing in my ear,

"Cammie? Cammie!" She says, starting to sound worried and I had only just got in the tunnel,

"Yes!?" I snapped a bit to harshly, "Sorry, but stop worrying!" I said as I continued walking down the corridor. I found a door in the wall as I opened it and found a room, I kept quiet about this one as I knew the corridor carried on further down, I flicked on the torch and scanned all the old furniture. There was a desk and a chair in the middle with papers stacked high on it, covered in dust and cobwebs, and I found a bookshelf stacked high with books. I found a light switch and tried to flick it on, but the bulb had gone as I used my torch my scan around.

"Cammie are you okay?" Mum said through my ear,

"Yes mum, I'm fine." I said back sounding perfectly normal as I looked at the side tables, the photo frames with really old pictures in it and a filing cabinet. One thing caught my attention, a safe in the back of the room. I remembered to come back and look there later.

"Found anything?" She said again,

"Not yet." I lied, thinking this would be a good chance to bump up my extra credit. I walked out the room and continued down the corridor. Eventually I came to the end where I found the exit. I opened it up, and ended up facing a brick wall. I pushed every stone I could and tried everything to get it to move, but it had been blocked.

"I found the exit, but it's a brick wall." I said as I heard mum talking to dad,

"Squirt, don't worry about it then, as long as that brick wall doesn't move you should be fine." Abbys voice came through the comms.

"Got it." I said as I started to back track to the infirmary. I got out eventually and faced mum, "So I can use that corridor?" I asked, as mum looked at Abby and they had another silent conversation as I saw dad but in as Abby rolled her eyes.

"Yes you can." Dad said as mum lightly hit him round the head. I smiled as I sat back on my bed as they filed out, "Actually sleep this time." He said as he kissed the top of my head and walked out. Zach sat on the end of my bed as I looked at him, a plan whirring in my mind.

"What?" He asked,

"Follow me." I said as I re opened the passage way and walked through, Zach holding my hand, I found the door and opened it, flicking on my torch. I walked over to the piles of papers on the desk, as Zach walked over to the photo frames.

"Who are these people?" He asked,

"I don't know." I said as I looked at the family in the picture. Two young girls and a man sitting behind them. We placed it back as I flipped through the files which looked like they hadn't been touched for about ten years…

"Cammie… You might want to see this…" I walked over him to see him holding three files with the three simple names on,

**Rachel Morgan**

**Matthew Morgan**

**Cameron Morgan**

With old images of us paper clipped to the front. Mine was of me when I was five. I took them and stuffed them under my arm as I took a bobby pin and started to pick the lock on one of the draws. Inside was tonns of files. As I looked at them, I found they were old mission reports of mum and dads, and things such as my school reports, photos of me at school and at home, being tailed. At one point you see me looking directly at the camera, glaring at it. All I needed to do was to remember, who I was looking at…

"Whos that?" Zach said looking over my houlder at the picture I was staring at…

"Me." I said, it came out, almost as a whisper. "All these files are about me, and my parents…" I said as I felt a lump in my throat. I glanced at the safe, "We need to find out whats in the safe." I said monotone as I ran to the safe, dropping the files on the floor, I started spinning the code of the safe as I heard the numbers click as the door flew open, and inside was money, around $4000 and some small items. A necklace, that had the Gallagher seal on it, a large stack of old files, tied with a band. I pulled out the files to find more pictures of me, mum and dad, mission reports from agents who followed us.

"We need to show your mum this…" Zach said as I nodded. I picked up the torch and all the files I collected. As I stood up, I caught sight of something in the back of the safe, I stuck my hand in and pulled it out. In a glass vile, was a list. I opened it and looked down at the list of names I already knew of by heart. I slipped it in my pocket, not planning on handing that over. "Cammie you coming?" Zach called,

"Yeah, coming." And we set of to find my mum.


	35. covers and disaters

CPOV

We ran up to my mums office. Well… I say _we _ran, but actually Zach ran and he Carried me. He put me down outside my mums office as I knocked once and walked in.

"Cammie…" She started but I interrupted her,

"We were tailed." I said simply, seeing the confusion on her face I continued, "We were all followed, all three of us, by the circle." I said dropping to files in front of them. "These were with them." I said dropping everything but the list next to the files. Dad picked up a file and read it out loud,

"It appears that the youngest member of the Morgan family is especially skilled when she compromised me on her way home from school." Dad looked at the picture of me staring at the camera, "Do you remember who took the photo?" Dad asked, I shook my head. He carried on, "We have established that Rachel Morgan drops Cameron Morgan of to Washington Elementary School at nine fifteen every week day, before returning to their Washington home and carrying out a security check, before heading to the CIAs Washington Base." Dad flicked through the files scanning them.

"We were never safe… How did we not notice them?" Dad asked in concern as he glanced at mum who had tears in her eyes, "What is it?" Dad said walking over to look at what it says, "Oh my…" Was all he said.

"What?" I asked growing impatient, "What does it say?" I demanded,

"It is believed that Cameron Morgan knows the list of Circle leaders after attending a dead drop at the local circus, where her father was given a list of the names by a mole." Mum stopped, swallowing, "We plan to retrieve this information doing what ever it takes, in the hope to protect the Circle, even if it means killing her." I grabbed the file and re read it. They had wanted me for a long time, it was only recently that they had found their opportunity…

"Cameron, your not safe, we need to keep you off the grid. Completely." My dad said, looking at the floor, they had another silent conversation, mum, dad, Joe and Abby before the nodded and Joe stepped forward,

"Cammie, we're going to send you to live with a CIA couple in Washington." I nodded knowing they could have done a lot worse, "But to ensure your safety, we're going to give you memory tea to erase any memory of your past five years." Joe said. I let my mouth hang open as I felt a tear slip down my cheek,

"So… so I wont be able to see any of you again? I wont remember any of you?" I asked quietly.

"Not until your safe Kiddo, I'm sorry but it is for your own safety." Mum said wiping my tears away,

"But I don't want to go. I'm happy here. I'm so close to graduating, and then all my hard work will be wasted…" I said not being able to finish as a sob escaped my lips as my mum and dad hugged me.

"I know kiddo. We're sorry." I looked up at dad,

"I just got you back…" I said trying to hold back the tears, "I don't want to loose you again." I said as he looked at me,

"I promise, we will make you safe as quick as we can, and then will get you back here as quickly as possible, and we'll get Fibs to make an antidote to it so you will remember everything, I promise." Dad said hugging me. Mum walked into her kitchen to make a cup of tea.

"Joe, I'm sorry." I said hugging him,

"For what?" He asked, hugging me back,

"For everything… for Josh, the chaos I caused… Everything." I said,

"Cammie, you are the best thing to a daughter I have. I promise, you have been nothing but wonderful to be around." He said. I smiled as I hugged Zach,

"I love you Zach" I said, as he hugged me,

"I love you too Cammie." I saw my mum and dad smiling at me in the reflection of the mirror, we pulled away, "Don't cause to much trouble." Zach said smirking,

"As much as I hate that smirk, I am going to miss it so much…" I said hugging him again as he hugged me.

"Whatss going on?" Liz asked as we saw Bex, Liz and Macey standing in the door.

"Cammies in a lot of danger, so we are sending her away." Joe said softly,

"You'll email us though wont you Cam?" Macey said,

"Cam?" Liz said when she saw my eyes tearing up,

"I wont be able to write to you, their erasing my memory. I wont remember any of this, or any of you." I said tears sliding down my cheeks. It broke my heart to see the hurt expression on Lizs face. "I'm so sorry." I said as they ran at me hugging me. Bex pulled away and punched the wall, I could clearly see the anger boiling inside her. The thing with bex is when shes sad, she doesn't like to show it so she turns it into anger.

"Bex, calm down." Joe said, attempting to grab her arms before she broke anything else.

"Calm down?" Bex yelled, "You want me to calm down?" She yelled again,

"Bex…" I said quietly stepping towards her,

"Your sending my bestfriend, who I have known since forever, away to a random CIA family, and wiping her memory so she wont remember any of us, and you want me to calm down?" She yelled, "She wont remember any of us, not even her own parents! She only just got her dad back and your sending her away again, where she is going to loose all her memory of him?" Bex continued to yell stepping forward, "I think this is a stupid plan coming from stupid people!" With that she swiped everything off the shelf next to her and ran out the room.

"Bex!" I yelled after her, "Bex come back!" I said running to the door but Mr Solomon caught my arm,

"You cant go after her Cammie." He said, I looked at Macey and she got my message,

"I'll never forget you cam, I will be waiting for you to get back." She said, Liz nodded meaning the same as they both ran out after Bex. Abby walked in holding the tea,

"Abby…" I said looking at her, "Sorry for all the trouble I caused…" I said,

"Don't be sorry. I love you the way you are, we all do." She said as she handed me the tea. I sat down next to Zach as I drank it. I started to feel sleepy as the world went black as I fell asleep on Zach.

Zach POV

It killed me to watch Cammie so upset and heartbroken. As she fell asleep on my shoulder, I kissed the top of her head and picked her up.

"The car is out the front with the Agents in side." Matt said, I nodded as I picked her up bridal style and carried her through the halls.

"Mrs Morgan…" Tina started, then she saw Cammie. "Whats wrong with her, is she okay?" Tina asked,

"Go away Tina. You will be told what is going on when it concerns you." I said to her, she nodded and walked away. All the students watched as I carried her to the car and put her inside.

"You know the cover up right?" Rachel asked them, they nodded,

"Whats the cover up?" I asked,

"They are going to tell her she was in a car crash and has memory loss. Hopefully we can end the circle quickly and get her back soon." Matt said, I nodded. The agents nodded and smiled weakly at us, as they drove away, and I think all of us let a tear fall.

**That's the end of this story, but I am making a sequel. I will post the link to it in an authors note for all of you. **

**Please review telling me what you liked and didn't like about this story xx and sorry there wasn't much Zammie, but in the next story, there defiantly will be **


	36. sequel

My new story is called UNDERCOVER MEMORIES don't forget to read and follow


End file.
